Medias Noches
by GabiiSesshYue
Summary: ******* Congelado por falta de inspiracion****** Kagome escribe sueños en su diario, sueños que también rememora cierto Peliplata. en las Medias Noches.. La conexión es fuerte y el amor nace sin siquiera conocerse.. Podrán descubrir que soñaban con el otro? Lemmon. Long Fic! SesshoKag Pasen y lean..
1. Chapter 1: Introduccion

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Summary:** Fantasías escritas en un diario, el diario de la chica más apartada, mas invisible. Las apariencias engañan, esa chica esconde mucho. (Mal Summary)

**Notas de Autora:** Hola Chicas del mundo de Fanfiction. Bueno aquí una amiga me dijo, Hey… Porque no haces un Long-Fic. Pues déjenme y les cuento que nunca se me ocurrió escribir uno, y los más largos que tengo son de, ¿3 capítulos?, Bien no las aburriré con tanto drama, jajaja las actualizaciones de este Fic serán semanales y si, alfin un Long! Ju ju! Agradeciendo a Lica Izar y a mi Amor… AAZM que me impulsaron a que siguiera con la adicción...

¡Disfruten el primer capítulo!

…

Querido Diario:

Una noche más en la que mi mente divaga en las cosas que no me puedo creer capaz de pensar.

Me siento bien escribiendo en ti, me siento libre, lástima que tengas que cargar con tanta suciedad de mi mente pero de alguna forma tengo que desahogarme.

Obviamente no se lo puedo contar a Sango, es mi amiga pero, no me sentiría cómoda contándole todo lo que sueño, no quiero que me pregunte de donde saco tantas barbaridades pero la respuesta es incomprensible, ni yo misma sé de dónde puedo sacar tanto, he escuchado del tema; las chicas de mi escuela parecen sexualmente activas; hablan con mucha tranquilidad y con un sinnúmero de detalles que… Bueno, ya sé de donde lo saco.

Querido Diario, mi sueño de hace unos minutos fue muy vivido; desperté alterada y con el pulso a mil por hora… Fue extraño…

… Estoy de espalda viéndome en el espejo, luzco como de costumbre, mi cabello azabache en una ridícula cola de caballo baja y flequillo, intento esconderme tras él. Me veo vestida solo con un camisón de seda clara, me siento incomoda; siento que no traigo ni bragas ni sostén abajo.

Me observo de arriba abajo, la seda trasluce mi pálida piel y me veo bien, muy bien.

Aire, siento una brisa fresca que entra en mi habitación y hace que mi piel se erice, la seda deja pasar toda esa frescura con la que, me siento más expuesta; sigo observándome, hasta que… Un hombre está detrás de mí…

Volteo y el simplemente se acerca a mí, no puedo ver su cara, pero su cuerpo es de infarto, está desnudo.

Me quedo estática y cierro los ojos, solo me dejo llevar, me toca la mejilla y susurra un "perfecta" al aire; no intento abrir los ojos, simplemente dejo que haga conmigo lo que quiera.

Coloca sus manos en mis hombros y me acaricia suavemente, suspiro, la electricidad es magnífica; siento como desliza las tiras del camisón por mis brazos y luego se desliza final y elegantemente por todo mi cuerpo. Como lo sentía; estoy desnuda ante él.

Siento más aire entrar y erizarme la piel; mis senos de endurecen y él no me toca, siento su mirada y al ver la reacción natural de mi cuerpo al frio escucho una sonrisa seductora que me enloquece más.

Hace ladear mi cabeza y empieza la tortura de sus besos en mi cuello; jadeo, me encanta lo que empieza a hacerme. Suben sus besos a mi barbilla y busca la comisura de mis labios, espero ansiosa el beso; y él se detiene, hace el ademan de besarme y yo intento apresurar el contacto sonríe otra vez y yo bufo en respuesta.

Escucho su voz, ronca y seductora que me dice "No te preocupes Muñeca, yo también te deseo… y demasiado" y ataca sin piedad mis labios, robándome mi aliento, mi oxígeno y todo lo que yo estoy dispuesta a darle.

Hala mi cabello soltando la coleta y cortando el beso, con su otra mano presiona mi seno y yo gimo casi en su boca y él sonríe, vuelve a atacarme y a presionar mis senos contra sus manos y pecho. Me siento como cableado eléctrico.

De repente sus manos acarician mi espalda y me presionan contra su pecho, Dios. Siento algo entre mis piernas y naturalmente, sin que yo lo haya mandado me presiono contra él, una vez.

Me muerde.

Y de un movimiento me toma de mis glúteos y me está cargando, intimidades juntas presionándose, se siente maravilloso. Me enredo en su cadera e intento presionarme más, tengo la necesidad de hacerlo.

Lo hago, y cada vez que lo hago el gruñe, cada sonido que sale de su boca me excita. Sigue acariciándome y yo presionándome contra él, luego gira y estoy contra la pared, mi espalda caliente en la fría pared, y frente o contra mi cuerpo otro ser más caliente con el que biológicamente me quiero unir, sigue torturándome y besa mis senos, Dios.

Trato de abrir los ojos pero mis intentos se ven frustrados por la oscuridad de la habitación y que estoy cegada de placer, solo veo la figura de un hombre degustando de mis senos y cabello…

Cabello Plateado.

Jala. Me arqueo y cierro mis ojos. Luego sube y se acomoda entre mis piernas, besa mi cuello y yo me agarro de sus hombros, de un momento a otro me muerde y entra en mí, Santo Cielo.

Se mueve frenéticamente dentro de mí, y yo, quiero que vaya más rápido...

Grito, siento que estoy en el paraíso y sus gruñidos me elevan más y más.

Lo necesito, más adentro; mis movimientos son limitados pero muevo mi pelvis contra él, y su respuesta es un gruñido profundo, me besa como si su vida dependiera de ello, y creo que; la mía también depende de ello también…

Me siento cerca y se mueve más rápido, Dios. Me arqueo y siento todo su pecho y espalda bañados en sudor, yo estoy igual. Grito, y siento caliente dentro de mí y como me aflojo a su alrededor. Pierdo fuerza, y él me sostiene. Ha sido magnifico…

Me besa y escucho decirme algo como "Maravilloso Muñeca"…

Desperté alterada como te conté, sudada y con mojada entre mis piernas; me excite y lo reconozco, este sueño ha sobrepasado los anteriores. Me fui directo al baño a limpiarme y aclarar mi mente.

Siempre que sueño con ese hombre, nunca puedo verle la cara, solo su cuerpo y escucho su voz.

Oh Diario, no conozco a nadie con esa voz, y no conozco muchas personas pero, esa voz la reconocería. Hoy finalmente tengo otro dato de el hombre de mis sueños… cabello Plateado, creo que era plateado, o ¿dorado? No estoy segura que era plateado. Siempre luego de aclararme corro y escribo en ti, necesito desahogarme y gracias a Dios no puedes preguntarme o reprocharme cosas que, ni yo entiendo.

Son las 4:00 am, iré a dormir, tengo escuela mañana.

Gracias por guardar tanto Diario; hasta nuevo aviso.

Kagome…

…

**Notas Finales:** ¿Aja? ¿Qué les pareció? El primer capítulo de mi long-fic.

Espero no decepcionarlas pero, igual quisiera unos reviews y como ya hable, las actualizaciones serán semanales y el Summary es terrible… me disculpo.

¿Reviews?

Sayonara GabiiSesshYue, D'TaishoUchiha.


	2. Chapter 2: Kami-sama

**Notas de Autora:** Gracias Chicas por seguir mi Fic; realmente tengo buenas ideas para él y con la introducción no creo que ya se hayan armado la idea en la cabeza… Soy impredecible como se pudieron dar cuenta en mis otros Fic… Bueno Agradezco enardecidamente su apoyo y les dejo la continuación de Medias Noches.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

…

Despierto en la mañana y veo que, a pesar que me logre dormir a las 4 y algo de la madrugada no me siento cansada y desperté enhorabuena,

Hoy empiezo el nuevo periodo en la Universidad de Tokio, así que estoy, por así decirlo, lista para los nuevos maestros de la carrera. Sé que seré la misma niña que es la aplicada pero apartada de la clase, solo tengo a Sango, aunque; por la expresión de ella ayer, creo que tiene algo malo que decirme.

Bueno Higurashi; empecemos el día.

Me visto y arreglo lo necesario para la Universidad; desperté a tiempo, así que tengo la oportunidad de revisar que nada me falte. Antes de salir de la habitación, veo mi espejo de cuerpo entero.

Siento atracción, como un imán, y me acerco a él.

Veo mi piel pálida y a la vez sonrojada, mi cabello azabache en la coleta y la forma de mi cuerpo vestido entre la ropa. Ahora comprendo mi repentino sonrojo, recuerdo vívidamente el sueño de anoche; aunque me siento segura al saber que si llevo ropa interior encima. Observo el espejo como queriendo que el hombre de mis sueños apareciera detrás de mí, Cabellos Plateados, o ¿eran dorados?; sigo sin reconocer exactamente el color de ese cabello. Pero de algo si sé que no olvidare; su Voz.

― Kagome es hora de que te vayas ― Salto con el corazón en un hilo, ¿Cuánto y tiempo estuve perdida en el espejo? Mucho por lo que parece, busco mi diario y lo ingreso en mi maleta, nunca lo dejo en casa; no es seguro.

Bajo las escaleras y me encuentro a mi hermanito Sota, Mi mama y mi abuelo desayunando, mi madre me sonríe y me invita a desayunar algo. Creo que tengo tiempo.

― ¿Qué tal amaneciste Kagome?

― Bien mama y ¿de que hablaban?

― El abuelo estaba hablando de unas jovencitas de no sé dónde...

― Hey muchacho tu no escuchas a tus mayores ― Suspira mi abuelo ― Mira Kagome, le contaba a tu mama de unas jovencitas menores que tu creo, estaban hablando de cosas indecentes, sucias… ¡La juventud está cada vez más arruinada! ¡Nuestros ancestros estarían retorciéndose en sus templos y tumbas! Ojala Kami-sama las perdone algún día.

Se me quita el apetito con las palabras de mi abuelo, me disculpo con una excusa para salir de esa conversación muy poco sana para mí. Toda mi pequeña familia la acepta y salgo de mi casa; camino apresuradamente por el camino de mi casa al Templo Higurashi y repentinamente me detengo frente a él.

Entro y sé que estoy sola, necesito pensar, necesito entender un poco lo que me está pasando, lo que le pasa a mi cabeza. Pido, ruego y suplico perdón a Kami-sama por lo que no entiendo y me está pasando, el pensar y pensar y no encontrar respuesta me frustra y me siento mal. Sucia.

Es hora de irme, salgo dando gracias del Templo y encuentro en la entrada a Sango.

― Kagome, ¿Qué hacías adentro?

― Buenos días Sango, siempre entro al templo antes de ir a la Universidad ― respondo nerviosamente ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de estar aquí?

― Bueno acabo de llegar pero vi incienso encendido y pensé que podrías ser tu; no importa tengo algo que contarte y por eso vine por ti para ir a la Universidad. Salgo con Sango a mi lado del Templo y nos dirigimos a la Universidad de Tokio, es un día normal y agitado por los estudiantes buscando salones y maestros de las diferentes carreras. No menciona nada de lo importante hasta que estamos enfrente de la Universidad, creo que quería tomar valor en el camino, me estoy preocupando.

― Sango, me estoy preocupando, dime que paso

― Kagome la clase de Ética Profesional, este, bueno….

― ¿Qué paso?

― No la tomare contigo, no pude ingresar la clase, no salió; tuve que tomar Productividad con la Maestra Kagura Tsukiyo.

Oh Kami-sama, estaré sola, en una clase de 3 veces por semana, sin Sango. ¿Qué hare?

― Sé que es difícil para ti hacer nuevos amigo, pero solo será esa clase, lo lamento mucho.

― Lo se Sango, pero cuando tu tomes Ética, yo tomare Productividad y serian dos periodos sin ti.

― Vamos Kagome solo serán unas clases, sobrevivirás… sobreviviremos, ven vamos a clase.

Ingresamos a nuestra clase juntas, la última es Ética y estaré sola, el día sigue con regularidad hasta el momento de la clase d de la tarde.

Me separo de Sango, que, para colmo recibe su clase en el edificio 3 mientras yo en el edificio 1, ni siquiera para la salida estaré con ella.

Bueno Higurashi, es hora de enfrentarlo. Entro al salón y me siento en la ante penúltima fila del auditorio; estoy sola y reconozco algunas caras de otras clases, pero nadie a quien le haya hablado. El maestro ingresa; Totosai-sensei.

― Buenas tarde estudiantes, esta es la clase de Ética Profesional y lamento pedirles que, no escriban mi nombre como su maestro de la asignatura ya que, me retiro pero, mientras llega el Líder de la clase le preparare el camino; mi nombre es Totosai Zunari y seré su mentor por el tiempo que llegue el maestro titular.

― Disculpe Totosai- sensei, nos podría dar el nombre del nuevo maestro por favor. ― Un joven le pregunta al maestro más viejo, debo mencionar, que haya tenido; supondré que más viejo que mi abuelo.

― Sera una sorpresa, no coman ansias joven; bueno empe...

― Disculpe sensei ¿puedo pasar?

Volteo a ver quién osa interrumpir la clase y no lo creo, cabello plateado, un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados entra en el auditorio.

― Pase y siéntese por favor. ― Le pide amablemente el maestro y el joven guapo busca con la mirada, algo que desconozco; camina y sube los peldaños, intento no mirarlo pero de repente…

― Hola; ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?...

…

Notas Finales: No que No… jajaja bien si les está gustando hay muchos botoncitos que me encantan, como el Favorite, Follow y REVIEW! Ese enamora.

Espero sus Reviews y las quiero en demasía...

Sayonara D'TaishoUchiha GabiiSesshYue...


	3. Chapter 3: Alívio

**Notas De Autora:** Hola chicas que me siguen de cerquita las actualizaciones de mi primer Long Fic.

Ya veo que han especulado muchas cosas con respecto a este Fic y me da gracia el saber que puedo causar mucha polémica, que les puedo decir, me han torturado para que de algunos spoilers, pero no será tan fácil, no señoritas, todo lleva su curso y les agradezco su tiempo para leerme.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

…

― ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? ― Kami; asiento con la cabeza y siento que un peso muerto ha sido arrancado de mi cuerpo, me relajo al instante y trato de socializar. ― ¿Cómo te llamas?

― Ah, lo siento estaba pensando... etto, Kagome Higurashi, Mucho gusto. ― extiendo mi mano haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Sango "Socializa", yo puedo hacerlo.

Estrecha mi mano con una sonrisa y se siente bien ― Inuyasha Taisho, mucho gusto también Kagome, y dime ¿qué me perdí en el tiempo que no encontraba el auditorio?

― Ah, bueno él es Totosai-sensei, el estará con nosotros mientras el nuevo maestro toma posesión de la clase, no nos ha querido dar el nombre del nuevo sensei, etto… bien, solo eso ― lo observo y sé que escucho cada una de mis palabras; me sonríe y me dice:

― Bien parece que el nuevo sensei quiere hacerse el importante; Kagome.

Volteo mi cara a procurar entender lo que Totosai-sensei está explicando, siento la mirada de Inuyasha en mi por ciertos periodos de tiempo y trato de atribuirlo a que está tomando pate de mis notas, escribo sin ver y mi letra es legible, la clase trata de que antes de ser profesionales honorables debemos ser personas honorables, pensar y actuar honorablemente. ¡Qué palabras Kami! Trato de pensar honorablemente, de vivir honorablemente, pero cada episodio en mi habitación hace que no me sienta bien. El timbre suena dándonos la orden de salida y hace que me estremezca, demonios, yo y mis perdidas lunáticas.

Guardo apresuradamente mis cosas y veo la pizarra, creo que el maestro solo estuvo dando ejemplos de vida.

― Hey Kagome, ¿No te molestaría que me sentara al lado tuyo en esta clase o sí?, digo; vengo de otra Universidad y me agradas; ¿Podría?

Parpadeo, observando y aclarando cada una de sus palabras en mi mente, "Socializa", la palabra vuelve a mi mente y asiento, no me importaría. Nueva meta este periodo: Socializar.

Camino en dirección a mi casa como si el recorrido estuviera en mi cuerpo en automático, pienso y me relajo; el cabello plateado me impacto cuando lo vi entrar, pero, cuando me hablo… No era la voz.

La voz que no olvidare.

Tenía miedo, miedo que la voz que con recelo guardo en mi memoria, sea dueña de ese chico Inuyasha, ¿Por qué? No me siento lista tal vez para afrontar al hombre que he hace suya cada noche, al que me entrego con ojos cerrados, al que me derrito y hago lo impensable, al hombre del que roba cada uno de mis suspiros y respiros.

Abruptamente me detengo, nuevamente estoy frente al Templo y entro en él. Enciendo incienso y me pongo de rodillas, agradezco a Kami que, el día haya cruzado con normalidad, que a pesar de todo, lo supere, que, el chico de cabellos plateados no sea el hombre de mis sueños. ¡Kami como agradezco enardecidamente ese detalle!

Salgo del templo y me dirijo a casa, mi teléfono suena y sé que es Sango

― Hola Sango ― luego de pasar por el templo me siento tranquila, puedo hablar tranquilamente y sin remordimientos,

― Kagome, amiga ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sufriste mucho por mi ausencia? ― denoto preocupación en su voz, oh Sango; eres una buena amiga.

― Estoy bien Sango, socialice, por así decirlo, bueno un chico se sentó a mi lado y me resulto cómodo y amistoso ― realmente así me pareció, su toque fue cálido y me sentí bien, como cuando estoy con Sango.

― ¡Qué bien Kagome! y cuéntame, ¿Cómo se llama? ― Su tono cambio al de alivio.

― Inuyasha Taisho.

― Wow Kagome me alegra que lograras hablar con alguien más, bueno yo, hoy conocí un chico, pero mañana te cuento, Kagura-sensei desde el primer día dejo deberes, paso por ti en la mañana ¿Vale?

― Vale.

Cuelgo y entro en casa, todo resulta tan familiar y normal que me olvido de todo, al contrario de Sango, no tengo deberes así que me voy a ayudar al abuelo con sus "amuletos".

Cajas, cajas y amuletos para todo, Kami.

Mi abuelo es muy divertido, supersticioso, pero es muy recto en sus creencias, de eso siempre he estado sabida en todo lo que llevo de vida con mis 19 años, sus valores familiares, sociales y morales son muy fundados.

― Kagome, hija, ¿puedes pasarme la caja con los amuletos de la Shikon no Tama?

― Oye abuelo, déjame decirte que, de todos los amuletos que tienes este es el que más me gusta ― le paso la caja y sonrió, realmente que la piedra es hermosa.

― Ya lo sabía hija, por eso, tengo un regalo para ti ― esto es nuevo, el abuelo siempre me da amuletos, pero nunca una Shikon no Tama; en mis manos, coloca una caja color plata. Enserio que empiezo a creer que ese color me persigue, la abro y lo que encuentro es realmente hermoso.

― Un collar…

― Es la verdadera Shikon no Tama, pasa cada 4 generaciones de los Higurashi y yo no sería quien rompiera la tradición.― Es hermosa y solo atino a abrazar a mi abuelo, tal vez sea el mejor regalo que me pudo haber dado después de mi madre.

Me veo en el espejo con la perla colgando de mi cuello, es hermosa. Es hora de dormir y la perla me hace feliz, la descuelgo de mi cuello y me dirijo a la cama, me siento cansada, cierro los ojos y me hundo en un sueño pesado.

Lo siento encima de mí, devorando mi piel y mis sentidos alrededor de su hambrienta boca; me retuerzo, y gimo frases incoherentes… Oh Kami.

Abro mis ojos ensombrecidos en placer y la luz de luna me da una leve vista del color de su cabello enredado entre mis dedos… Plata.

Me besa y me entrego sumisa al beso, luego se detiene y vislumbro sus ojos, Dorados; me toma sorpresivamente y ahora estoy sentada entre sus piernas; vuelvo a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de apretarme contra él; necesito escuchar su voz, sus gruñidos, lo necesito.

Soy bendecida con un gruñido profundo de su boca, Oh Kami, estoy lista para él.

― Muñeca, me vuelves loco ― y se introduce en mí.

Grito, me siento completa, suspendida en el aire y me mece contra él; Kami, se siente tan bien.

― Dime que me amas ― me pide, Kami, esa voz; la voz que llevo clavada en lo más profundo de mi ser…

Me muevo y él se mueve dentro de mí, llego y lo siento a él también, besa cada parte de mi piel expuesta y me aprieta contra su pecho, respondo a su demanda, demanda que yo hago mía…

― Te amo… ― y me suelto al orgasmo entre sus brazos, jadea y me sostiene entre sus fuertes brazos.

Vuelve a besarme, cálidamente, y entre mis labios escucho un "Te amo muñeca"

…

**Notas Finales:** Había dicho que las actualizaciones serian semanales pero, en algún momento tendrán que esperarme, sé que en algún momento no podre actualizar seguido así que por esa razón actualizo cad días, por ahora.

¿Reviews? ¿Follows? ¿Favorites? ¿PM?

Sayonara, D'TaishoUchiha GabiiSesshYue


	4. Chapter 4: Sueños Reveladores

**Notas de Autora**: Buenas… muy Buenas… Yo aquí haciendo por lo menos los momentos de lectura una fantasía, me paso para agradecerles sus reviews y que en poquito tiempo hayan tomado cariño a mi primer Long Fic, ahora que lo escribo, me fijo que; debí de haber subido uno hace mucho… pero el que tengo para eso es yaoi y del Fandom de Naruto; bien, algo nuevo para Uds. y para mí, no tanto.

Me da pesar que me hayan dicho que si no era InuKag lo dejarían, lo lamento.

No las detengo y que desfruten de este capitulo

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

…

-¡Kami-sama!- grite con el pulso a mil por hora, la sangre caliente y transpirada.

Corrí directo al baño y paso lo mismo de siempre; me excite, estaba mojada y caliente. Tomo agua entre mis manos y la esparzo en mi rostro y cuello para calmarme; pero el agua busca otro camino y corre torturante por la caliente piel de mi cuello y desaparece entre mis pechos, sintiendo más sensaciones que con las imágenes vividas.

Veo mi reflejo en el espejo y espero encontrar respuestas esta vez

-Por favor, por favor Kami, dime que me pasa; ¿Por qué me muestras esto? ¿Qué hago yo con esto?- aplico más agua a mi cuello, y ahora; si cumple su objetivo de calmar mi pulso; las imágenes del sueño se ordenan y la pregunta nace…- ¿Lo amo?- ese se ha vuelto un acontecimiento; recuerdo su voz cargada de pasión y ternura; no me pude negar, me nació, lo amo.

Y empiezo a llorar. Lloro porque amo a un hombre que me hace suya en las noche en la tierra de lo posible, la tierra secreta de los sueños, a un hombre que no conozco y que, si lo llego a conocer, moriría de la impresión y de la felicidad.

¿Deseo conocerlo?, la perla…

Recuerdo mi grito al despertar así que corro fuera del baño… Tal vez desperté a alguien; no puedo dejar que me vean así.

Me asomo por la puerta de mi habitación al pasillo y nada; suspiro. Nadie me escucho, es un alivio. Ingreso nuevamente y se lo que debo hacer; busco la perla entre mis cosas y la tomo entre mis manos, mi abuelo decía hace mucho que, cumplía deseos; una de las pocas historias que escuchaba atentamente.

-Deseo ser fuerte, deseo conocer al hombre que amo tan fervientemente en mis sueños- alzo mi vista a la ventana – Kami, por favor… - ruego.

Seco mis lágrimas y tengo algo más que hacer; de nada sirve cuestionármelo en la soledad, así que busco en mi maleta de la Universidad a, mi preciado diario.

Con mesura busco una hoja en blanco y empiezo a escribir mi sueño, mis dudas en él, y la gran verdad que invade mi alma ahora… No lo conozco, pero sé que lo amo…

La veo entre la oscuridad, la imagen perfecta del erotismo y la ternura; su cabello en una coleta, cabello azabache, brillante con la luz de la luna, la estructura de su cuerpo , hermosa piel porcelana que parece pura, virgen.

La observo desde un rincón de la habitación, me recreo con la vista de la mujer que desde hace mucho que sueño. Como depredador y tengo hambre.

Mueve su cuerpo y me siento atraído, como una polilla a la luz, como un imán, ella me hipnotiza con su figura, con la pureza que irradia y que, tantas veces en mis sueños he profanado.

Deslizo mis dedos en la línea de su espalda; su piel es suave y ella se estremece; conoce mi tacto y yo sé dónde tocarla.

Suspira y me incita a atacarla, ella es mi presa y yo su depredador.

Beso con desesperación su cuello y su olor me inunda, me hechiza; jadea y yo busco estimularla con mis caricias. Busco su cintura y la pego a mi cuerpo; ya siento su calor y ella siente lo que provoca en mí.

Guio mis manos hacia sus pechos mientras muerdo su cuello; la necesidad crece en mi de tomarla, quiero que sea igual en ella.

Aprieto sus pechos en mis manos, y escucho un "Por favor". Sonrío orgullosamente, así la quería tener; la volteo y veo el reflejo de sus ojos; Chocolate, color al más afrodisiaco chocolate y sus labios, los que me incitan siempre a tomarla, a hacerla mía, a no dejarla ir.

Me enloquezco y la beso demandantemente; deseo cada gramo de su placer, cada aliento de su cuerpo, cada jadeo de su boca que sea por mi causa y pretendo que así sea.

Enrosca sus brazos, delicados en mi cuello y siento la majestuosidad de su piel en mi piel; me enciende y la tomo.

La extiendo en la cama y me coloco entre sus piernas, aun no entro y ella busca mi intromisión; a este punto quería llegar.

La beso apasionadamente y antes de entrar demanda algo…

-Dime que me deseas, dime que me amas…

Su voz cargada de pasión y amor; mueve algo en mí; tomo su rostro y vislumbro sus ojos, la beso con la ternura que nació en mi corazón y respondo a su demanda…

-Eres la única; te deseo tanto, te amo…

Y me introduje en ella.

Me muevo complaciéndola, complaciéndome, ella buscaba las estocadas, yo buscaba sus jadeos, sus gemidos para que siguiera, para que la tomara, para que fuera el único.

Siento sus uñas en mi espalda, sus labios en mi rostro, sus pechos en mi pecho… Kami, estoy cerca.

Impulso, necesito sentirlo con ella; me lo pide, me pide que me deje ir con ella y la complazco.

Colapso y sé que estoy encima de ella, su cuerpo me es familiar, me siento bien en ella, me siento amado. Sus dedos se mueven entre mis hebras platas y la siento apretarme contra su pecho.

-Te amo…- suspira, yo cierro los ojos, su voz, la nota que guardo entre mis pensamientos, y la respuesta sale automáticamente de entre mis labios…

-Yo te amo…

Despierto y son más de media noche.

Me siento en la cama y tomo mis rostro entre mis manos; sudor, sonrío y sé que si veo entre las cobijas algo más despertó.

Ella otra vez, ella…

La joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos chocolates entre mis sueños; y me estoy volviendo paranoico, cada joven de cabello negro, sigilosamente la sigo para saber si es ella.

Ella, y su voz; me levanto y me dirijo a la ventana; mañana viajo a Tokio por el trabajo en la Universidad, tomare posesión de ese trabajo pasado mañana, pero en la tarde, tengo algo que hacer y lo podre en mi agenda… necesito ir a un templo, necesito aclarar con Kami un poco esto que me pasa, necesito respuestas.

La luna está en su cumbre y mis labios sueltan una verdad absoluta a la noche…

-Tu mujer, quien quiera que seas; te amo…

…

**Notas Finales:** ¿Reviews? ¿Follows? ¿Favorites?

Espero les haya gustado y si les gusta, yo me enamoro, jajaja

Sayonara… GabiiSesshYue, D'TaishoUchihajii


	5. Chapter 5: Esa Voz

**Notas de Autora:** Buenas, lo que sea, no tengo ni idea de a qué horas lean esto; aunque por el contenido y por experiencia propia, leemos de noche.

Ok, esperaba más reviews pero, sé que mientras más avance el Fic, habrá más lecturas y reviews!

Lo siento mucho por la lectora que deja mi Fic, pero yo no escribo InuKag, mi delirio siempre ha sido Sesshomaru y Si lo he usado en algunos de mis fics, nunca ha sido en pro de Kagome.

Les aviso que, por fin se verán! Si! Y para que se hagan una idea de la magnitud de la historia está estimada como para 20 capítulos, espero la sigan hasta entonces.

Sin más preámbulo y dando las gracias, les dejo el nuevo capítulo…

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

…

Me levanto en la mañana y arreglo todo con rapidez, me levante a tiempo pero mi costumbre necesita más tiempo, no dejo de pensar en la revelación de mi sueño, pero a la vez lo ahuyento; dejare mis meditaciones para el templo; en el me siento bien y puedo desahogarme aunque en soledad.

Mi diario, lo busco y lo coloco en mi maleta. Estoy lista y bajo a la cocina…

-Kagome, ¿no piensas comer?- pregunta mi abuelo con cierto grado de preocupación, no me gusta que se preocupen.

-Si abuelo, solo tomare algo de fruta, no te preocupes tengo cosas que hacer- sonrió y logro calmarlo.

-¿Te la comerás aquí o le la preparo para el camino Hija?- Mi madre siempre de servicial y amable. Le devuelvo una sonrisa sincera y sabe que comeré en el camino. Revuelvo el cabello de Souta y acaricio a Buyo, enserio que este gato tiene muchas vidas.

Salgo y en el camino como lo que mi mama preparo para mí; sigo el camino de los cerezos y el Árbol Sagrado; meciendo sus hojas dando un aire de esperanza y bienestar. Me siento bien. De pronto me encuentro frente al templo; mi casa de lamentos y ruegos. Las imágenes que ahuyente en la mañana, vuelven y entro en busca de descanso, quiero sentirme sin cargas y tan liviana como el viento de esta mañana en los cerezos…

-Kagome, te lo digo, ese chico Miroku, no sabes cómo lo odio por ser un pervertido y a la vez, me odio porque siento algo fuerte por él.

-Sango, ¿Te diste cuenta de todo eso en un día?

-¿Imaginas mi dilema?, no puedo creer todo lo que me ha hecho sentir en una sola clase. Viene y establece una plática conmigo, se sienta a mi lado, siento la conexión y en un momento de descuido…. ¡Plast! Su mano acariciando mi trasero… ¿Te lo imaginas? ¿Te imaginas la magnitud de la cachetada que le plante en el rostro? Y el muy cínico con cara de perrito me pide perdón y que fue involuntario… Quería creerle pero tengo un orgullo que salvar…

-De verdad Sango que tienes un problema – Suspiro, en pesar de mi amiga. Las Clases siguen con normalidad hasta que llega el momento de separarnos.

Oh no…

Sango muere de nervios porque presiente que Miroku intentara algo, y yo; por mi lado; Socializare. Mi nueva meta.

Totosai-sensei, me recibe en el auditorio y hasta ese momento me doy cuenta que llegue temprano; tengo la sensación que quiere hablar conmigo.

-Señorita Kagome, necesito hablar con Ud.… - Bingo, pienso.

-Con Gusto, ¿Ahora?- pregunto

-Sí, mire; ha sido escogida para un programa de becas hacia la Universidad de Chile, la más importante de América, y el diseño del programa es que los aspirantes a la beca sean asistentes de docentes que los ayuden en su preparación, ya que parte de la beca es que sean tutores en la universidad y la experiencia sea la máxima, se ha escogido por su alta capacidad intelectual y será asistente del jefe de esta clase, el vendrá mañana y lo asistirá, parte de la experiencia será asistir a los eventos con él, y lo que se disponga. Mañana atendrán una reunión con la rectoría donde les hablarán mas del asunto aunque le he dicho lo que se refiere, espero sea una de las que logre ir. Mis felicidades señorita Kagome – Sonríe paternalmente Totosai-sensei.

La noticia me ha dejado anonadada, irme a otro continente, la experiencia es irrepetible… Recuerdo cómo articular palabra y musito…

-Arigato, Totosai-sensei- y sonrío y abrazo sorpresivamente al viejo maestro; estoy feliz y es una razón más para mi objetivo en esta clase: Socializar.

Tomo mi lugar y en ese instante Inuyasha aparece; toma parte a mi lado y le sonrío. Me saluda y Totosai-sensei empieza a dar la clase.

-Alumnos, jóvenes, les aviso que, el jefe de la clase vendrá mañana así que se pueden ir despidiendo de este viejo servidor- todos suspiran con pesar, en verdad que Totosai-sensei se gana el cariño rápidamente- pero no me extrañen mucho que siempre pasare en la universidad, no puedes dejar a este viejo sin hacer nada- sonríe.

Siento una hoja colarse entre mis manos extrañada la abro…

"¿Quieres ir por un café al salir de la Universidad?"

Volteo y veo que Inuyasha finge ponerle atención a la clase y sonríe de lado. Medito por algunos segundos y recuerdo: Socializar.

Escribo un sí y lo dejo a la vista de el…

Estoy en camino al templo más cercano a donde viviré; llegue a las 3:00 de la tarde a Tokio y puse al corriente con la Universidad. Por teléfono sonaban felices que haya llegado y que tome parte rápidamente de mi trabajo. No me gusta la impuntualidad y si decidí venir fue por llenarme de conocimientos, a pesar de mi experiencia y conocimientos; "El conocimiento es poder" y me considero dominante y poderoso.

Termine de atender asuntos interesantes y me relaje un poco a la idea de la becada como mi asistente; detalles hasta el día siguiente los obtendría. Saliendo del teléfono, busque un mapa y localice los templos. Quede asombrado al darme cuenta que no muy lejos de mi casa en Tokio quedaba un templo. "Higurashi" ese es su nombre. Empiezo a creer que Kami está de mi lado y si quiere que me acerque a él.

Son las 6, sé que esta oscuro pero necesito meditar. De repente ya estoy en la entrada del templo, el aura que percibo me tranquiliza y me parece que no soy la única persona que viene a dejar "cargas" a Kami aquí. Enciendo incienso y oro a Kami, me desahogo…

Estoy con Inuyasha en un café, me siento bien, siento que progreso, y la verdad Inuyasha desde el momento en que me hablo sentí que podía ser mi amigo. Platicamos amenamente y siento que es hora de irme. Me detiene y dice que va a acompañarme.

-Kagome, no me detengas que te seguiré… déjame acompañarte; esta oscuro- Debate

-Está bien, hazlo- m e resigno, es algo quisquilloso.

Caminamos camino al templo, el simplemente no pregunta solo camina y piensa; hasta que…

-Kagome, ¿dónde vives exactamente? Me parece que por aquí queda un templo…

-Mi familia es dueña del Templo, desde nuestros ancestros.

Se le cae la cara, esa no es una respuesta o dirección que esperaba.

-No tenía idea Kagome, y dime, ¿no se molestara tu novio porque te lleve a tomar un café?- dice. Novio no tengo, en mis años de Secundaria tuve un pequeño amorío con Kouga y el está al otro lado de Japón.

-No tengo Inuyasha- respondo distraídamente, observando los cerezos, estamos en la puesta del camino al templo; de pronto siento que me halan del brazo. Abro los ojos con mesura y siento el cuerpo de Inuyasha, casi en un abrazo. Me siento confundida; así que alzo la vista.

Ojos dorados, pero no son los de mi hombre de sueños.

-Kagome, desde el primer momento que te vi, me enamore de ti…- suspira acercándose a mis labios. Entro en estado de shock y no puedo moverme, y lo siento.

Me besa, y no es el, lo confirmo; no siento lo mismo que en mis sueños.

Reacciono y lo empujo. Me ve con confusión y arrepentimiento.

-Lo… lo siento Inuyasha pero… yo amo a alguien más…- susurro, suave pero audiblemente.

-Kagome, lo siento pero, no pude evitarlo…

-Lo siento- y salgo corriendo, corro confundida y a la vez con sus piezas en su lugar, si por su voz aclare muchas de mis nubes, lo confirmo… Él no es…

Repentinamente me encuentro frente al templo, quiero dar Gracias a Kami; y me acerco a la entrada del templo.

Hay incienso, huele a incienso.

Ingreso y hay alguien orando, no logro distinguirlo pero necesita privacidad; pero al voltearme, tiro el incienso y casi me quemo…

-¡Aaaayyyy!- grito instintivamente, y el hombre se para y voltea a verme.

Mi cuerpo no entiende la palabra "Privacidad".

-¿Le ocurrió algo?- Shock.

Esa voz…

Escucho el incienso caer y una mujer que se queja, involuntariamente me paro y pregunto

-¿Le ocurre algo? –y ella se paraliza, me preocupo pero logro escuchar un susurro…

-Esa voz…

Esa voz, es ella; me acerco, y mis pies parecen plomo; ella aún no se mueve; aún hay luz en el templo, y la observo mejor.

Cabello Negro, azabache.

Estoy a un paso de ella, y logro subir su rostro, veo sus ojos, ella al verme susurra otra vez…

-Kami, es la voz…

-Eres ella… - y se desmaya en mis manos.

…

**Notas Finales:** Espero cumplir muchas expectativas, espero que se entienda el cambio de Kagome a Sesshomaru; y está especialmente largo para que, se vean muchas cosas.

¿Reviews?

Gracias por leerme…

Sayonara! GabiiSesshYue D'TaishoUchiha


	6. Chapter 6: Es Él Es Ella

**Notas de Autora:** Buenas, ¿Cómo están esas perversas y enamoradas lectoras mías? Aquí yo deleitando su maldita mente y sentidos; me ha encantado que al tiempito que subí el quinto capítulo la aceptación haya sido bastante favorable.

Tuve el problema que, cuando lo escribí en Word yo separaba las partes de Kagome y las de Sesshomaru y cuando lo subí… Bueno Uds. se dieron cuenta ¡Que desastre! Pero me alegra que igual lo leyeron.

Agradezco enardecidamente sus reviews y sugerencias, y las dejo con el sexto capítulo.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece; de eso ya todas quedamos claritas.

…

Pov Sesshomaru…

-Kami, es la voz…

-Eres ella… - y se desmaya en mis manos.

Kami, se desmayó, su frágil cuerpo está entre mis manos y la siento como en mis sueños, su suave piel pálida, y especialmente más pálida por el asombro; la tomo entre mis brazos y, al acercarla a mi pecho su olor me embriaga.

Es ella; miro el interior del templo, justamente donde hace unos segundos estuve rezando.

La llevo a la entrada del templo entre, mis brazos, la cargo nupcialmente y sonrío. Los faroles de la entrada del templo me dejan apreciarla más detenidamente; su cabello largo y en una coleta, en muchos sueños la he visto así, los rasgos de su cara, su olor.

Kami, es ella...

Acaricio su piel y quiero sentirla, me siento bendecido; tantas noches de amarla y está entre mis brazos. Necesito hacerlo.

Y me acerco, solo para salir de dudas me acerco a su boca; la que he devorado desesperadamente entre mis sueños, en todo sentido.

Y la beso, me pierdo en la suavidad y el sabor que aun entre ensoñaciones he guardado en mi memoria tan celosamente.

De repente ella suspira, yo me separo; y abre sus ojos chocolates…

-Tu… tu…- tartamudea su voz me confirma repetidas veces que es ella.

-Tu eres ella- suspiro y como acto-reflejo ella se suelta de mi regazo, confundida y sale corriendo.

No puedo moverme, me siento aturdido; mucha información en poco tiempo que parece que no logro procesarla, veo mi regazo y sonrío socarronamente; cuando levanto la vista para saber por dónde se ha ido, no veo nada; ella desapareció.

Ingreso al templo otra vez; Kami, si haces que la vuelva a ver… no me alejare de este templo…

Pov Kagome…

Corro desesperadamente por el camino a mi casa, mis piernas se mueven involuntariamente y no logro entender a tiempo todo lo ocurrido en la última hora; vislumbro mi casa y me detengo.

Ya, creo que puedo controlar las acciones de mi cuerpo, y respiro tratando de llevar oxígeno a mi sistema. Todo cae en cascada repentinamente en cabeza así que me detengo; no puedo entrar en ese estado a casa, preocuparía a todos.

Inuyasha, Inuyasha quiere algo más; aprendí que puede ser algo testarudo, pero realmente espero que entienda y olvide todo; lo intentare yo también, realmente solo lo quiero como un amigo…

Creo que ese tema, ya cerrado en mi mente; puedo entrar a casa y mi habitación a meditar en más importante…

Ingreso y encuentro comida tapada con mi nombre y una nota: "Hija fuimos al cine, a ver la nueva película que Souta quería ver, llegaremos tarde así que te dejo la comida. Tu madre"

Oportuna la película, me evito todo así que como, increíblemente puedo y quiero comer después de todo.

Termino y subo a mi habitación; cierro la puerta y me dirijo a la silla que esta junto la ventana, con mi diario y la perla en mano y la luz de la luna medito…

-Soy una estúpida, ¡Era el! ¡Kami! ¡Era el!, ¿Por qué Salí corriendo?- me dejo caer de sentón en la silla, jalándome los cabellos y tratando de calmar mis temblores. Instintivamente me llevo dos dedos a mis labios y los acaricio… -El me beso…

Lloro, de la alegría y la tristeza, alegría porque lo vi, porque lo sentí, porque sé que era él; porque estoy locamente enamorada de un hombre que se me fue revelado en sueños y triste; triste porque por la estupidez natural de mi cuerpo, hui de él y, no sé si lo veré otra vez…

Desahogo mis lamentos en el diari piel de la ventana caigo de rodillas…

-Por favor Kami; Shikon, que lo vuelva a ver… no huiré, no me paralizare; Kami no lo apartes de mí camino…

Ruego a la luz de la luna, y sin más caigo en un sueño profundo en el piso de mi habitación.

Es de día y amanecí derrotada en el piso de mi habitación; me levanto aturdida y algo adolorida, pero puedo manejarlo, por lo menos hubiera dejado caer en la cama o en la silla.

Veo la silla y mi diario reposa con la pagina abierta, justo como lo deje anoche, me levanto y lo guardo en mi maleta; tomo una ducha y me preparo para el día de hoy, las penas las dejo en el diario y en el templo…

Jamás veré igual al templo de ahora en más.

Tomo el desayuno con mi familia y el abuelo habla de creencias y amuletos nuevos para males que ya ni recuerdo el nombre, empiezo a creer que muchas de sus historias han sido inventadas por el mismo…

-Kagome, hija, ¿recuerdas la Shikon no Tama que te di?- pregunta curioso mi abuelo.

-Claro abuelo, la conservo en mi habitación, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-No te conté la historia de ella, y la tradición que guarda en ella…- el abuelo empezara otra historia, y la que me interesa, pero es tarde

-Abuelo, en la noche me cuentas, debiste contármela más temprano, ya se me hace tarde – lo reprendo.

-Estoy viejo, pero en la noche te contare, suerte en tu día hija- desea mi abuelo al tiempo que me levanto y doy gracias antes de salir camino a la Universidad.

Sango me ha enviado un texto y me vera en el templo dentro de 15 minutos, tengo tiempo para revivir y meditar algo en el templo antes de irme.

Entro y siento paz, siento alegría al ver el lugar donde me desvanecí en sus brazos y donde todavía se percibe el olor a incienso, el olor de el…

Rozo mis labios y siento calor, me reprendo mentalmente ya que estoy en el templo, aunque parece ilógico ya que muchas de mis cargas han sido por los sueños que he tenido con el…

El.

Oro rápidamente deseando volver a verlo…

Sango habla de Miroku, la relación odio-amor que siente me parece perturbadora en cierta parte, pero entretenida, se queja de que es un pervertido y a la vez un tierno; lamento la suerte del chico ya que terminara con problemas faciales de tantas cachetadas que podría recibir de mi amiga.

Me han llamado para la reunión de la cual Totosai-sensei me había planteado, siendo el personalmente la persona que fue a buscarme y guiarme en la sesión; sesión que terminara media hora antes de la salida. Mi maestro tutor no está en la sesión, está tomando parte en el auditorio y llegare con él y Totosai-sensei al terminar, procuro poner atención, y a pesar que, no le haya comentado a nadie respecto a esto; estoy muy emocionada…

Pov Sesshomaru…

Un día largo y de nunca acabar, presentaciones a cada grupo de alumnos que entra al auditorio y miradas lujuriosas de parte de las jóvenes que, para mí "gran suerte" son estudiantes mías.

Me hastían, ¿Qué nunca habían visto un docente joven?, pero pongo mi mejor cara de "ni siquiera lo intentes", mi mirada y porte es lo suficientemente frio y fuerte como para que haya una valiente que quiera salir lastimada.

Estoy con el último grupo, y para mi desgracia, mi medio hermano Inuyasha es mi alumno. No me llevo bien con él, yo estudie lejos, en Inglaterra y España, mientras el vivió con su madre aquí en Japón. No lo soporto y él no me soporta a mí, pero por el bien de ambos; y cabe denotar que más el de él, tenemos que comportarnos porque yo soy su maestro, y el mi alumno.

No tiene nada que ver el hecho que sea hijo de la segunda esposa de mi padre, simplemente por la idiotez natural y animal que tiene que no lo soporto, claro que no soy un santo; reconozco que soy muy orgulloso y temperamental y más con él. Ignoro su presencia y los pongo a trabajar en un test analítico personal para saber a lo que me enfrento.

Ella ha estado en mis pensamientos en los pocos momentos libres del día, recordar el beso, su piel y su aroma me hace encenderme; pero me contengo; estoy en la universidad, anoche no pude dormir de recordar una y mil veces el acontecimiento en el templo. Volveré ahí hoy.

Sorpresivamente entra Totosai-sensei, mi ex maestro y viejo amigo, todos los alumnos se desconectan de su trabajo con solo ver al viejo, pero me imagino que le tomaron cariño. Volteo mi vista hacia ellos y vuelven a su trabajo, sonrío de lado; me encanta hacer eso.

-Sesshomaru, veo que tienes la situación manejada aquí.

-¿Cuando ves alboroto en donde me paro Totosai?- respondo con sorna. Solo sonreí y es paternal, lo admito; piensa en algo y de repentinamente sigue hablando.

-Oh, lo olvidaba, afuera esta tu aprendiz, tal vez con ella te nivelas y no te abrumes con tanto trabajo- sé que se burla, nunca me quejo y el reto es fascinante para mí; hago un gesto de fastidio y ríe ruidosamente; disfruta de esto.

-Ok no te enojes la hare pasar, a esta hora es la clase de ella contigo, así que, trata de no ahuyentarla, es muy inteligente y merece la beca- me controlare, espero que no sea como las que he conocido en el trayecto del día. Hago la seña que la haga pasar y él se dirige a la puerta del auditorio, reviso la carpeta con la hoja las notas y demás información de ella… de repente.

-Sesshomaru, ella es la Señorita Kagome Higurashi; Kagome él es Sesshomaru Taisho, el será tu tutor y tu su aprendiz…

La veo, ella está paralizada viéndome y yo creo que estoy en el mismo estado.

Es ella, la mujer de mis sueños, la mujer del templo, la mujer de amo; se llama Kagome Higurashi y será mi aprendiz…

…

**Notas Finales:** Hola… Subo estos consecutivamente ya que, sería muy mala de mi parte dejar las cosas como el capítulo anterior y ahora lo dejo así, pero mi dosis de bondad se ha acabado; se quedara así por algunos días.

No me odien, ¡ámenme! ¿Reviews?

Sayonara GabiiSesshYue, D'TaishoUchiha.


	7. Chapter 7: Electricidad

**Notas de Autora:** Mis bellas y adoradas lectoras, enserio que me encanta como les está gustando este Fic y me enorgullece de sobremanera, aquí yo que decía que el martes pero, demasiada tortura ¿no? Bien llegamos al reviews 27 y espero, deseo y anhelo que lleguemos lejos. Si les gusta, ¡recomiéndenlo!

Pues mucha fantasía y ya llego la realidad; hay papita como dice una amiga mía, veremos qué pasa…

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece.

…

**Pov Kagome…**

Oh Kami, no… no puedo… no es… no es posible… El, esta, esta frente a mí.

¡Kami, no juegues con mi mente! Estoy paralizada y un vago recuerdo de haber pedido no entrar en shock cruza por mi paralizada mente. Quiero creer, quiero, confirmar que es él; pero mi cuerpo no responde. Maldición… Siento que me he quedado siglos observándolo y veo la perfección del hombre frente a mí: Ojos dorados, profundos y expectantes, cabello, Oh Kami, Plata, suave y largo en una coleta baja; su piel parece pura y…

-Kagome, Señorita Higurashi… ¿No piensa hablar?- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado en el perfecto sueño?; instantáneamente logro parpadear y hablar sin trabas. Enserio Kami que en parte agradezco tus acciones.

-Disculpe, soy Kagome Higurashi – extiendo mi mano temerosa y expectante a lo que pueda pasar; el poder que ese hombre frente a mi irradia, me parece familiar y me gusta. Por favor Kami, no me decepciones – Mucho gusto Sesshomaru-sensei.

El parece haber salido de un trance pero parece que hasta ese momento lo he notado; ve mi mano y se aclara la garganta:

-Un placer, señorita Higurashi; soy Sesshomaru Taisho y es un verdadero placer conocerla…- toma mi mano y la electricidad me envuelve. ¡Kami, Esa voz… Es El!.

Me siento suspendida en el aire al escuchar esa voz, ronca y sensual; la reconozco, no es una jugarreta de mi mente; y la electricidad de su tacto, también me es más que familiar.

Siento mis pezones erizarse y mi entrepierna parece reaccionar; así como en mi sueño, No me cabe dudas que, es el…

**Pov Sesshomaru…**

Despierto del trance en el que, volverla a ver me había sumergido, su voz… No me caben dudas en lo absoluto, logro y presiento que mis ojos se han oscurecido.

Veo su mano y no dudo en aclararme la garganta, tal vez pueda sonar excitado y su voz ha hecho estragos en mi cuerpo en sueños…

La tomo y su inocencia y la electricidad que cruza mi cuerpo me enciende, me está volviendo loco y solo he cruzado unas cuantas palabras con ella…

-Bueno, ya es hora que me vaya, la clase terminara dentro de poco; pueden ponerse de acuerdo después de clase; los dejo y cualquier cosa pueden contar conmigo… -Totosai ha hablado y hace que suelte la mano de Kagome, nos sonríe de manera paternal y ella se queda en su lugar.

-Siéntate en la primera fila de este lado – digo señalando la parte derecha del auditorio – cuando termine la clase hablare contigo – demando y mi voz, Kami, sé que sale más ronca de lo normal; ella asiente y camina al puesto que he señalado.

Me coloco detrás de mi escritorio y veo con disimulo mi entrepierna, ¡Mierda! Piensa en otra cosa, te tendrás que quedar en este lugar por lo que estés en la universidad.

Prosigo con la clase y lo hago desde mi escritorio, explico el objetivo del test y los temas que se desarrollaran; impulso las reglas que mantengo en mi clase y siento su mirada sobre mí. ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Esa mirada en mi cuerpo la reconozco, la he sentido en mi cuerpo desnudo en mis sueño… vamos Sesshomaru, deja de pensar en ello.

La clase acaba y todos dejan sus tests en el escritorio, ya todos se han ido y Kagome se acerca; camina despacio y con el rabillo del ojo veo su cuerpo; si la reconocí en la oscuridad, la reconozco y sé que es ella, su cuerpo delicado y virginal. Lo sé, ella es mía…

-Sesshomaru- sensei, estoy aquí para lo que desee… -no digas eso Kagome, que me pierdo más en la lujuria.

-Necesito tu número y correo electrónico en donde te pueda localizar; tenemos mucho trabajo y como sabes, acabo de llegar a la universidad, la carga cae como cascada sobre nosotros Kagome, ¿Te puedo llamar así? O prefieres el Señorita Higurashi…

Carraspea y asiente; escribe su nombre y lo que he pedido, no pierdo ninguno de sus movimientos de mi vista – Prefiero…- la veo a los ojos – prefiero que me llame Kagome, Sesshomaru-sensei.

-¿Hay horario para llamarte?- pregunto.

Ella lo piensa, y me ve; veo una sonrisa cálida y pura cruzar su rostro y contesta:

-Conociendo todo el trabajo que está en nuestros hombros, estaré disponible a cualquier hora que guste Sesshomaru-sensei- asiento y me gusta la idea.

-Te enviare un trabajo administrativo al correo, te llamare; puedes irte Kagome- ella sonríe y me extiende su mano, la tomo y la electricidad vuelve a cruzar mi cuerpo y nos quedamos así… Nadie hace ademan de separarse, la siento relajarse y yo la idolatro en mis adentros, hasta que…

-Kagome, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- suelto forzadamente la mano de Kagome… Inuyasha, maldita sea, ha cortado la conexión.

-Inuyasha, estoy ocupada, no te preocupes- musita Kagome con una sonrisa, sonrisa que envidio y celo. Lo volteo a ver y lo fulmino con la mirada, detesto que conozca la conozca.

-Espero su llamada- musita, suavemente y camina hacia la salida, con Inuyasha siguiéndole los pasos. Me he quedado solo en el auditorio, y repaso lo que ha pasado en unos minutos, ella…

Me levanto y recojo mis cosas, debo ir al templo, pero… tengo un problema entre las piernas; sonrió y musito para mí mismo: Realmente eres ella.

**Pov Kagome…**

Inuyasha, Kami, ¿no pudo aparecen en otro momento? Camino en dirección a mi casa después de soltarme de Inuyasha, insistía en que lo perdonara y que no le dejara de hablar, lo que haya pasado con Inuyasha, ahora me importa muy poco; pero igual lo reprendí por besarme sin preguntarme, que había sido un animal y que debía pensar las cosas; aunque, por dentro, daba las infinitas gracias por su arrebato, quien sabe si todo hubiera tomado el mismo rumbo de no haber sucedido la escena con Inuyasha.

Pedí, que olvidara y que yo también lo olvidaría, de esa forma, logre zafarme y caminar en soledad a mi casa. La plática con Inuyasha tomo parte de mi tiempo, tiempo que uso para pasar al templo y que necesito para rememorar lo que ha pasado en poco tiempo.

Camino sola, en el camino de los cerezos, está tornándose oscuro, y la brisa helada, me hace recordar: la electricidad que sentí por su tacto, el hipnotismo de su voz, Kami, solo estaba dando instrucciones y reglas y yo; no podía quitar los ojos de su perfil, y dejar de escuchar su voz… Esa voz…

El solo recordarla me enciende y siendo mojarme, mis pezones se endurecen en el acto y ese ha sido el estado en el que me he encontrado en el poco tiempo que duro la clase, pero estaba o estoy sumida en su encanto.

He llegado a la puerta del camino al templo, estoy por llegar al templo, y recuerdo la despedida, el tiempo en pausa al tomarnos de la mano, su mirada en mí y mi sonrisa; no pude evitarlo, la felicidad me invadía.

Es el, y yo soy de el…

Entro al templo y enciendo incienso, tomo posición y me inclino a dar gracias…

-Kami, Gracias, eternamente te doy Gracias, porque lo volví a ver y por qué lo pusiste en mi camino…

Salgo, y voy corriendo a mi casa, esperando su correo y en más añoranza, su llamada…

**Pov Sesshomaru…**

He llegado al templo y son las 8 de la noche, logre bajar mi felicidad y al tiempo que me disponía a ir al templo, Kagura me detiene; ella, una vieja conocida, con la misma mirada de muchas de mis alumnas… Lo siento Kagura, encontré la mujer que es mía…

Igual me quito mucho de mi tiempo pero cumplo mi promesa, estoy en el templo.

Hay incienso, huele a incienso, el aura que siento me calma, ella estuvo aquí.

Veo el templo y doy gracias; musito para mí un: Kami, ella en mi camino, no la dejare ir…

Son las 12:00 am y he tenido mucho trabajo, la visita al templo me ha calmado y dado esperanzas, aunque Inuyasha me ronda por la cabeza, Maldito hibrido, mezcla de idiotez y bruteza…

Envió el trabajo a Kagome hace más de una hora atrás, pero no la he llamado, "Cuando calcule que haya terminado, la llamare" me dije. Ya es hora y busco su número…

-Buenas noches- suspira, Kami, ¿porque suspira?

-Buenas noches Kagome, habla Sesshomaru; ¿terminaste lo que te envié?

-Si sensei, ahora se lo reenvío; estuve esperando su llamada- responde, tal vez quiera irse a dormir, sí que soy idiota.

-Lo siento por la hora, puedes descansar- me disculpo y escucho un susurro de, "Tal vez duerma"- disculpa Kagome.

-No se preocupe, que pase buena noche.

-Hmm, nos vemos mañana…

Cuelgo, y me recuesto en mi cama, ojala duerma después de conocerla…

…

**Notas Finales**: ¿Reviews? Por favor díganme que tal, las adoro y disfruten del amor, en todas sus formas…

Sayonara, GabiiSesshYue D'TaishoUchiha


	8. Chapter 8: Reprimendas y Descuidos

**Notas de Autora**: Hola, chicas del mundo alterno y de este mundo. Pasaba por aquí dejando un nuevo capítulo, no había subido porque, mi hermano se toma demasiado tiempo en la pc y el momento que me la dio; escribí "Más que la Mía" mi nuevo y corto Fic de Naruto; las invito que lean y dejen sus reviews, tal vez se den cuenta con él lo retorcida que puede llegar a ser mi mente, pero no hare tales cosas en este Fic.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece.

…

**Pov Sesshomaru**…

Veo en negro, a oscuras busco una ventana en donde sea que me encuentro y logro dar con ella y la luz de una luna llena ilumina la habitación. Siento paz y una presencia que reconozco más que mi sombra; me volteo y la veo ella está observando la luna y sus ojos chocolates brillan de alegría, voltea la vista a mis ojos y sonríe como lo hizo en el auditorio. Esa sonrisa que celo silenciosamente. Da un paso hacia mí y coloca sus manos en mi pecho desnudo, la sigo con la vista y es la primera vez que, la veo completa, sin alucinaciones ni sombras.

Baja sus manos a mi cintura y me abraza, siento la magnificencia de su virginal cuerpo junto al mío y me pierdo en su aroma; le tomo la barbilla y busco sus labios con amor y ternura desconocida y encontrada solo con ella. La beso, y cual danza el beso es mágico, ella es mágica.

Nos separamos y acaricia mi rostro, y el contacto hace que instantáneamente cierre los ojos; en mi encanto escucho su voz…

-Sesshomaru, te amo…

Suspiro con un sentimiento de plenitud y la tomo entre mis brazos; la coloco suavemente en la cama y beso cada milímetro de su hermosa piel, deleitándome de los sonidos tan excitantes que su interior puedan darme. La tomo de la manera más especial que lo haya hecho en mis sueños, con esa sensación de pertenencia absoluta y paz. Su voz pidiéndome más es lo que más me encanta de ella, su voz.

La hago llegar y su éxtasis es el mío, me dejo caer en su pecho y me siento bien; siento sus manos acariciar mi cabello y suspirar: yo te amo.

-Kagome, yo también te amo…

Despierto y son las tantas de la madrugada. Ha sido el mejor sueño que haya tenido en mi vida con ella, porque ya se su nombre, porque ya la conozco, porque ella estará conmigo… de eso me encargare yo.

**Pov Kagome**…

Lo veo, esta al pie de una ventana por la cual la luna llena su luz en su figura e ilumina en sobremanera su cabello plata. Me acerco a él y el hechizo de la luna hace que me sienta agradecida con ella.

Lo veo otra vez y su mirada dorada esta clavada en mí, me siento capaz, y le sonrío; su faz se suaviza y tomo valor para acercarme a él, quiero sentirlo… y coloco mis manos en su pecho.

Lo siento relajarse y deslizo a su cintura, quiero sentir su calor y lo abrazo, su cuerpo y el mío se acoplan y siento su beso en mis labios; no dudo ni un segundo en corresponderle.

Lo beso porque dentro de mis ser lo amo, y la separarnos sale automáticamente de mi boca la declaración verdadera.

Me toma y me hace suya, suya como solo el pude hacerlo, donde yo pido más de él y el no chista en negarme nada; gimo su nombre y eso es gasolina para el hombre que está en mi interior. Toco el paraíso y cae conmigo en la cama, en mi pecho, donde solo logro recordar que lo amo.

-Kagome, yo también te amo…- musita y despierto de mi encanto.

Es tarde pero nunca he había sentido tan feliz en mi vida; busco mi diario y escribo el sueño al pie de la ventana en donde la luna es mi lámpara y me magia infinita de amor.

Son las tantas de la mañana y me dirijo a la universidad, con todo lo que necesito y no puedo dejar en casa, paso apresuradamente no sin antes pasar por el templo a dar gracias. Si, a dar gracias, porque él está en mi camino y no me siento sucia.

Sango va contándome el como Miroku, se comporta y eso la saca de quicio.

-Enserio, Kagome, no entiendo que es lo que le he visto que no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza y yo, YO sabiendo como es. ¡Kami enserio que me estas castigando!- suspira en derrota mi amiga. Oh Sango, enserio que compadezco tu situación. – Pero, prometo que, hare lo imposible por sacármelo de la cabeza- dice con toda determinación.

-Sango, sabes que yo te apoyo, espero no te cause más disgustos.

-A propósito Kagome, ¿qué ha pasado con Inuyasha?- pregunta y ella, ella es mi mejor amiga así que no veo el porque no comentarle lo acontecido.

-Ha pasado mucho, yo lo veo como un amigo pero, el parece que quiere algo más… Me beso- cuento y al voltear mi cara hacia mi amiga, me sorprendo, esta con la boca abierta y los ojos bien abiertos, como si se le fueran a salir de las orbitas.

-Kagome, y… permíteme- respira y ríe como maniática, yo la veo feo- ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Te gusto? ¿Te gusta?- anhelo, esa es la palabra que describe mejor la voz y facciones de mi amiga.

-Sango, no me gusto, porque fue un arrebato de mal gusto de él; y lo veo como un amigo nada más, lo aleje y lo deje solo.

-Kagome, pero desde lo de Kouga no había pasado esto, digo, eres tímida y muy inteligente, pero ¿enserio no te gusta?

-No Sango, solo amistad- contesto con seguridad que solo mi amiga ve; mi teléfono suena y está a punto de ingresar a la 2da clase, Sango me ve como tratando de aceptar mis palabras y lo da por sentado. Vuelve a sonar el teléfono y lo saco de mi bolsillo. Una sonrisa cruza mi rostro y no dudo en contestar.

-Buenos días, Sesshomaru-sensei.

-Kagome, buenos días; necesito que pases por la oficina administrativa y pidas los papeles que me hacen falta de los ingresados, los ordenas y en mi clase me los entregas.

\- Si no se preocupe yo, paso por ellos sensei.

-Bien, te veo luego.

Corta la llamada y pido disculpas al sensei de esa clase, Jinenji-sensei es muy comprensivo; la mirada inquisidora de mi amiga no pasa desapercibida pero logro decirle que después le cuento.

Pido los papeles, que; son una montaña de expedientes que, no tardo en ponerme a trabajar, en el momento que me siento a ordenarlos, la llamada de Sango no se hace esperar.

-Kagome, ¿qué paso?

-Sango, solo es un trabajo del maestro de Ética, no te preocupes.

-Pero ¿porque te llamo?- lo había olvidado, a Sango no le había comentado lo de la beca en Chile y sé que me espera una buena reprimenda.

-Sango, soy su asistente, fui seleccionada para una beca en Chile y parte de ese trabajo es ser la asistente y discípula de un maestro y me toco Sesshomaru-sensei.- espero el grito y alejo el teléfono de mi oreja.

-¡QQQQUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!, ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE NO ME HABIAS DICHO NADA!?

-Lo había olvidado, lo siento…

-Kagome, ¿Cómo me has dicho que se llama tu sensei?- pregunta Sango.

-Sesshomaru-sensei, ¿Por qué?- la incógnita entra en mí.

-¡OOOOHHHHH KAMI! ERES UNA MALDITA SUERTUDA

-¿Qué dijiste?- Ahora sí que me ha dejado en nada.

-Kagome, ¡ESE HOMBRE ES UN DIOS GRIEGO, todas están babeando por él y tu estudiarás y eres su asistente!- grita y afirma. Ahora comprendo su euforia y comprendo porque muchas babean por él, me decepciono de no ser la única, la idea me incomoda.

-Bueno, tengo que preparar el trabajo Sango, hablamos mañana ¿Quieres? amiga me tienes que contar todo, Bye.

Me sumo en el trabajo que tengo enfrente y la idea de muchas a su alrededor me incomoda y me hace entristecer. Termino y saco mi diario; estoy sola así que escribo lo que siento, la idea me atormenta y me logro desahogar un poco así.

Lo introduzco en mi maleta y meto los papeles, es hora de su clase, se los entregare al final; solo se los daré y me iré, necesito procesar esto…

**Pov Sesshomaru**…

El día se me ha ido volando y fue su voz.

Reprimía el sentimiento de llamarla, pero recordé esos expedientes. La oportunidad perfecta.

La llame y desde que escuche su voz, me he sentido bien; malditamente bien. Es hora de su clase y la veo entrar, se sienta en el lugar que le había indicado el día anterior y me agrada; lejos del inepto de Inuyasha.

Comienzo la clase y todo transcurre con normalidad, siento su mirada pero la veo intranquila, la observo de reojo y al mismo tiempo veo como las que están en su clase me miran.

Todas son iguales.

-Señoritas, la clase está en el pizarrón y su trabajo en sus apuntes, no en mi persona.- las reprendo y ella baja la cabeza; no muñeca, tu mirada la quiero siempre en mi- Kagome, necesito hablar con usted al final.

Salta con un respingo al escucharme nombrarla y nos miramos a los ojos, así te quiero muñeca, solo tu observándome.

Volteo mi vista y vislumbro a Inuyasha rabiar en su lugar y por los movimientos de su boca sé que está maldiciéndome. Idiota.

Todos salen e Inuyasha me lanza una mirada de "al fin, libre de ti". Pienso igual.

Kagome sigue en su puesto así que me acerco evadiendo mujeres con preguntas tontas como "No entendí sensei" o "podría explicármelo".

Todos se han ido y veo que ella está en un trance; me acerco y acerco mi mano; toco uno solo de sus dedos y ella sale del trance, se pone nerviosa y se para en el acto.

-Lo siento Sesshomaru-sensei, no sé qué… me paso, mil disculpas- busca rápidamente los papeles de su maleta y me los entrega; evita mi mirada.

-Kagome, ¿puedo saber qué te pasa?- pregunto.

-Nada, nada Sensei, cualquier cosa me puede llamar o enviarme un e-mail- recoge sus cosas rápidamente y sale casi corriendo del auditorio.

Me pregunto, que pensaba y coloco los papeles en mi escritorio; reviso rápidamente y están ordenados adecuadamente; hasta que entre ellos, hay un libro.

Un diario.

-El diario de Kagome…

…

**Notas Finales**: Les agradezco el que haya llegado hasta aquí y les aviso que dejare de escribir fics.

Na…. Mentira, primero dejo de llamarme como me llamo, jajaja, es broma.

Capítulo 8 Arriba, espero sus reviews y comentarios y PMs.

Las adoro.

Sayonara GabiiSesshYue D'TaishoUchiha


	9. Chapter 9: El diario de la verdad

**Notas de Autora: **¡El tiene el Diario Por Kami!... Jajaja ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí con un nuevo capítulo de Medias Noches. Dejar de escribir, pues ya me amenazaron a venir en el primer vuelo a Honduras a matarme y revivirme para que siguiera escribiendo; ¿Usara el Edo-Tensei para eso? (solo las fans de Naruto saben ese término). Ok chicas las adoro y me encanta que sigan siempre mi Fic; como siempre les pido que dejen sus reviews y compártanlo con sus amigas lectoras… ¡Que el Fic crezca!

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha no me pertenece; sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

…

**Pov Sesshomaru…**

El diario de Kagome; en mis manos tengo el diario de Kagome. ¿Qué es un diario para una chica o mujer? Es el portal a todo lo que piensan y sienten sin censura.

Me encuentro en el auditorio y ha pasado alrededor de una hora desde que descubrí el diario entre los papeles que Kagome ordeno, me debato entre si abrirlo y leer o, llamarla y decirle que no se preocupe, que yo lo tengo; aunque la llame y no lo lea, lo más seguro es que piense que husmee entre las paginas sin siquiera abrirlo.

Pero siento algo en mi interior, algo, una voz; la voz de mi conciencia o Ki que me dice que lea.

Leo o la llamo…

¿Kami, que prueba me estas imponiendo?

Kami.

Kami, puso esto por algo; entonces Sesshomaru, ¿llegamos a un acuerdo? Leeré una página al azar y depende lo que encuentre la llamare… Si creo que puedo vivir con ello. De igual forma, pensara que leí algo; que lo piense porque sea verdad; ella es mi asistente, mi discípula, mi mujer en sueños, así que… Sí, tengo derecho a saber más de ella.

Me siento en mi escritorio y abro el diario al azar; la fecha data de no hace muchos días…

"Abro la puerta de mi habitación y veo luz de luna en ella, mis ropas son mínimas y siento una presencia familiar sentada en la cama, veo la silueta de un hombre en ella, con sus ojos dorados observándome entalladamente. No tengo miedo y me acerco a él. Más luz entra a la habitación y su cabello se ve reflejado… Plata, color plata y me detengo frente a él; él toma en sus manos mi cadera y me jala acercándome a su cuerpo; aún sigue sentado y con las piernas abiertas en la cama, su rostro queda a la altura de mi vientre y me besa.

Kami, su boca, me besa y con solo sus manos en mi piel siento la pasión correrme en las venas, acaricio sus cabellos y lo escucho gruñir, con sus garras va deshaciéndose de mis bragas y besa más abajo…"

-Sesshomaru, ¿Sigues aquí?- ¡Maldita sea Kagura, porque me interrumpes!, en este momento deseo matarla por deshacer el hechizo. La veo y trato de hablar calmadamente.

\- Si, estaba ocupado pero ya me voy – me bajo del escritorio y coloco el diario en mi maleta, los papeles y la mirada de Kagura está sobre mí, lo sé; quiere algo.

-¿Estas muy ocupado?, digo pensaba si querías ir a cenar conmigo hoy…

-Tengo mucho trabajo que terminar en casa Kagura, intento ponerme al día con esto- la interrumpo.

-Sesshomaru, tú tienes una asistente para la beca, sé que con gusto de quedar bien contigo lo hará; por…

-Prefiero hacerlo yo; además ella tiene trabajo, me voy – Tomo mis cosas y ella se hace un lado para dejarme pasar por la puerta. No me interesa salir con Kagura, camino elegante y apresuradamente a mi auto para llegar en el menor tiempo posible a mi casa.

Debo leer el diario, no la llamare, debo leerlo; no estoy seguro de que escribe en este libro, si son sueños o fantasías, pero la descripción es muy parecida a mi…

Un momento; yo tuve un sueño parecido…

**Pov Kagome…**

Estoy en mi habitación terminando a duras penas, los deberes de la Universidad; de mi mente no sale la idea de muchas mujeres devorando con la mirada y pensamiento a Sesshomaru-sensei.

-El logaritmo de x elevado a la… ¡NO!- tiro el cuaderno a un lado y es el último ejercicio que me falta; no tengo ni la menor gana de seguir quebrándome la cabeza con dos asuntos completamente distintos. Sango tendrá que darme copia de eso; con la excusa de las tutorías para la beca; seguro lo hará…

Y otra vez debe aparecer de improvisto a mi mente; las palabras de Sango contándome que todas estaban babeando por el hombre con el que sueño, con el hombre que conozco aunque en sueños más que mi propio cuerpo; hace que mi sangre hierva y a la vez, un sentimiento de inferioridad se apodere de mí.

¿Qué puedo hacer yo? ¿Competir?

Necesito desahogarme, tomo un bolígrafo del piso y tomo mi maleta a la silla del pie de la ventana; me siento y busco mi diario…

Un momento… Mi diario…

¡NO APARECE!

Cálmate Kagome, debe de estar en el suelo, me tiro al suelo y NADA.

Busco endemoniadamente una y otra vez en mi habitación y maleta. NO ESTA.

Kami, no me hagas esto… ¡Pero si antes de la última clase lo tenía!

Oh por Kami-sama, ¿y si se cayó? Y ¿si lo olvide? Oh… y ¿si lo deje en el auditorio?

Busco la perla, por favor que nadie lo lea y mañana lo encuentre, por Kami.

Me quedo pensando en las posibilidades, sentada en el piso. Kami esto es grave…

**Pov Sesshomaru…**

He desconectado todo contacto con el diario, desde que llegue a casa, me enfrasque en el trabajo y con la excusa y "premio de que, cuando terminara lo leería he progresado y es la hora.

Media Noche; y el libro está abierto a mis ojos y lo devoro desde la primera hoja, soy maestro y mi nivel de palabras por minuto esta siento totalmente batido por mí mismo.

Mi cerebro capta la información a velocidades más rápidas que la mejor computadora diseñada hasta ahora.

¿Inuyasha la beso? Maldito hibrido, otra razón por la cual alejarte de ella definitivamente. Me hare cargo luego.

Leo y sonrió entendiendo todo, llevo horas y horas leyendo sin descanso. Hasta que llego al escrito de anoche.

Ella soñó exactamente lo mismo que yo.

Ella sueña exactamente lo mismo que yo.

Ella esta confundida con esta conexión tan extraña que existe entre nosotros.

¿En qué hechizo estamos?

Dice mi nombre, oh muñeca, yo dije el tuyo también en mis des variaciones de anoche. Nos conocimos y ya teníamos el nombre que pronunciar en medio de los suspiros y besos.

Coloco el diario aun abierto a un lado y pretendo rememorar con los ojos cerrados todos mis sueños y los uno con los de ella; yo no escribí los sueños, pero me pongo en pie y me dirijo a la ventana; la luna menguante brilla y todas las imágenes vienen a mi mente en cascada.

Ella sueña conmigo y yo con ella.

-Kagome…

Regreso y tomo a leer las últimas páginas que me quedan por escudriñar de tan bendito libro.

Mi sonrisa pasa a una expresión seria; ella se siente mal; celosa e inferior. Ahora comprendo el porqué de sus actos en la clase y conmigo ayer.

No muñeca, no te sientas así, yo te amo mucho antes de conocerte.

"Él es tan, hermoso, serio e inteligente; el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer, la que quiera. ¿Qué me hace pensar que podría enamorarse de mí? Soy invisible, nada extraordinario comparado a las jóvenes de la universidad… Yo lo amo; pero… él es demasiado para mi…"

Termino de escribir, ¿demasiado para ti? Muñeca, eres todo lo que yo quiero, yo ya estoy loco solo con tu presencia y nombre en mi mente, las otras no me importan, solo quiero tu mirada en mí, tu aliento, tu voz, todo… solo para mi…

Guardo el diario en mi mesa de noche, tengo un plan. Abro mi computadora y redacto un e-mail para ella.

"Kagome, lamento la hora, necesito que mañana se quede conmigo a terminar una documentación urgente. Si tiene que pedir permiso, pídalo; que trabajaremos toda la noche.

Sesshomaru Taisho"

…

**Notas Finales:** Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y aclarare muchas cositas ahora con respecto al Fic.

¿Por qué maestro de Ética? Bueno, por si no lo saben y muy pocas sí; yo soy maestra y la relación maestro-alumno es Anti-Ética e Inmoral; pero, siempre; cumplido o solo platónico nos llega a pasar en la vida. No me ha pasado, aun y por eso la relación es prohibida, por eso escogí este tema. No es la primera vez que lo uso y es muy excitante la idea. ¡Kami que si me pase no me arrepienta!

¿Otra cosa? Déjenlas en los reviews.

Las invito que lean mi nuevo Fic NarakuxKykio "Amantes de Traición" que, si ya leyeron mi Fic "Increíble" sabrán y aclararan muchas cositas. Las adoro .

Sayonara GabiiSesshYue D'TaishoUchiha


	10. Chapter 10: E-mail

**Notas de Autora:** Boa… No sé a qué horas lean esto; pero aquí me reporto, ¿Las he hecho sufrir? Jajaja, no se preocupen estoy de vuelta; de lo contrario ya me reviven con Las Esferas del Dragón... Vamos chicas, los reviews me hacen feliz; sumamente feliz.

Las invito a que pasen y lean mi Fic "Amantes de Traición" Naraku x Kykio, y voten por el… no sean malas. Preguntas, las dejan en sus reviews y nos ponemos en ascuas, ¿Qué pasara?

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

…

**Pov Kagome…**

Mi teléfono suena y me siento súbitamente en el suelo, el dolor de cuello y espalda me va a torturar todo el santo día; me quede dormida pensando en mi diario.

Mi diario, Kami, esto no me puede pasar a mí; espero encontrarlo hoy. Mi teléfono vuelve a sonar y hago un movimiento brusco de cuello que me hace gemir de dolor, Kagome ten más cuidado.

Gateo en la alfombra de mi habitación y tomo mi teléfono, debo cambiar el tono porque siento que esa canción me está torturando. In te Shadows, me siento entre las sombras, pero enserio quiero que la tierra me trague.

Despierto otra vez y contesto.

-Kagome, ¿estabas dormida?- es bastante obvia, musito un si adormilado y la verdad es que no tengo cabeza para pensar – lo siento mucho pero Miroku me buscara para ir a la Universidad y te avisaba que no pasaría a traerte…

Vuelvo a musitar un está bien y de repente un click hace eco en mi cabeza – ¿DIJISTE QUE QUIEN IBA A PASAR POR TI?- digo sin pensar.

-Kagome te explico allá, lo siento amiga.- se disculpa.

-Oh, Sango…-me tiro de espaldas a piso y me muerdo la lengua del dolor, enserio que soy una inconsciente por mi cuerpo, logro calmarme y sigo hablando – espero que no te arrepientas de lo que pase con Miroku; no importa, que lo pases bien- le deseo, enserio Sango, mereces ser feliz.

-Hablamos allá, te quiero y lamento despertarte, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.

Sigo en el piso y veo la hora de mi teléfono, es temprano, y busco una canción apropiada para las llamadas… Erase my mind, es mi elección, o "Borra mi diario" seria la opción más acertada. Suspiro y me propongo revisar las noticias o algo nuevo en las redes. Ingreso a Facebook y trato de divagarme con los estados casi depresivos de las personas. Esta red no me está ayudando. Salgo e ingreso a Instagram, y veo imágenes tristes y tutoriales, la verdad las imágenes me bajan más las ganas y no quiero ni siquiera probar lo que los tutoriales muestran, salgo y decido ingresar al correo. Tengo un mensaje de hace 3 horas de Sesshomaru-sensei.

Me siento súbitamente en el piso y gimo del dolor… otra vez, la impresión mueve mi cuerpo.

Lo abro y leo…

"_**Kagome, lamento la hora, necesito que mañana se quede conmigo a terminar una documentación urgente. Si tiene que pedir permiso, pídalo; que trabajaremos toda la noche.**_

_**Sesshomaru Taisho"**_

¿Permiso?, ¿Qué tipo de permiso? ¿Dónde me quedare?

Estoy nerviosa y confusa, redacto 2 veces un e-mail y me debato si lo llamo o le envío el e-mail. Prefiero _**esconderme tras el teléfono en el correo y le envió.**_

"_**Sesshomaru-sensei; buenos días.**_

_**Disculpe pero a ¿qué tipo de permiso se refiere?**_

_**Kagome Higurashi."**_

Me paro y me estiro, me duele el cuerpo pero si me vuelvo a tirar de esa forma en el suelo el dolor será insoportable. Me acuesto en mi cama y al mismo tiempo recibo un e-mail. Me siento instantáneamente pero duele menos, Gracias a Kami lo hice a tiempo.

"_**Buenos días.**_

_**Me refiero a no pasar la noche en su casa, a llevar ropa para el día siguiente, el trabajo es demasiado así que mentalícese que no dormirá esta noche.**_

_**Sesshomaru Taisho"**_

Enserio que solo yo paso una noche antes durmiendo de la peor manera y la siguiente trabajare sin dormir. ¿Dónde trabajaremos? Ni modo que en la universidad me bañe ¿o sí?

"_**Sensei, ¿Dónde trabajaremos? Para mi mala suerte anoche no dormí de la manera más cómoda posible pero lo hare.**_

_**Kagome Higurashi"**_

Espero el e-mail como si fuera un regalo esperado, y parece que el mensaje se tarda en mandar. 5 minutos y me levanto a guardar y prepararme para la Universidad; solo me pongo en pie y el e-mail aparece.

"_**En mi casa, La veo en la Universidad.**_

_**Sesshomaru Taisho".**_

Me he quedado petrificada en el piso, de pie con el teléfono en mis manos, una brisa entra por la ventana y me eriza la piel. En su casa, voy a estar con él en su casa, mi maestro, sabía que en cualquier momento esto podía pasar pero, no creí que tan pronto.

-Kagome, Cariño, es hora de levantarse- mi mama logra hacerme volver a tierra, Kami ¿esto es enserio?

Me visto rápidamente y guardo ropa en mi maleta, me he tardado 10 minutos escogiendo que llevar, ¡por Kami! Esta noche estaré en la casa del hombre con el que sueño, Kagome despierta; vas a trabajar con él, no desvaríes.

Bajo a comer y avisar que no dormiré esta noche en casa…

-Kagome, buenos días, ¿comerás?- pregunta mi mama, con su sonrisa tan afable.

-Si mama, etto, tengo algo que comunicarte…-me observa y soltó un suspiro- mama no vendré a dormir aquí esta noche.- suelto y me mira desconcertada, ¡lo he olvidado!- Lo siento mama no te había contado, he sido elegida para una beca a la Universidad de Chile, el programa trata de ser asistente y discípula de un maestro y lo soy del maestro de Ética, necesita sacar un papeleo urgente y me ha pedido quedarme con el hoy.

Mi mama procesa la información y la idea de Sesshomaru-sensei y yo en su casa, no me parece el trabajo implícito en la línea; debo ir a orar por mi mente tan perturbada.

-Kagome, cariño, ¡qué buena noticia! No esperaba más de ti, estoy tan orgullosa.

Me abraza y me siento bien, Gracias mama, tu eres la mejor.

-¿Que pasa aquí? Buenos días- mi abuelo aparece en el efusivo abrazo; mama y yo solo atinamos a sonreír y comer.

El desayuno transcurre con normalidad y me libero por un momento, el problema del diario y de Sesshomaru –sensei me tienen con la cabeza hecha un solo nudo. Termino de comer y me levanto para irme hasta que…

-Kagome, Hija, se me ha olvidado contarte la leyenda de la perla de Shikon, Kami es muy importante que la sepas- dic mi abuelo.

-Abuelo, ya es tarde me cuentas mañana ¿sí?

-En la noche te cuento, lo tendré en mente todo el día, te lo aseguro, llévala contigo siempre a partir de ahora.

-Papa, Kagome tiene que hacer un trabajo esta noche, así que no estará aquí, se la cuentas mañana, yo te lo recordare.- dice mi mama y yo corro a mi habitación por la perla, con ella me siento en algo de paz y mi abuelo ha dicho que la lleve conmigo, lo obedeceré por ahora.

Bajo tras vez y mi abuelo me abraza sorpresivamente, está llorando y con una sonrisa en su avejentado rostro.

-Kagome, Hija mía, estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Kami te bendecirá y los ancestros estarán en t camino guiándote- toma la perla que tengo en mis manos y la coloca en mi cuello- ella hará su parte también en tu futuro.

Sonrió y salgo de casa, camino tranquilamente pensando en las palabras de mi abuelo y pensando en el posible significado de ellas; luego la preocupación del diario aparece y muevo mi cuello al templo, duele.

Enciendo incienso y medito en soledad, Kami, que nadie lea mi diario, que lo encuentre hoy.

-Kami, ancestros, sé que, mis pensamientos y sueños han sido cargados en este lugar, aun no entiendo, pero… Gracias por lo que hacen en mi vida, de cualquier forma tengo que lidiar con mis miedos y con lo que siento, Gracias por ponerlo a él en mi camino y si es el mi hilo del destino, estoy muy agradecida aunque no sé qué llegue a pasar… Kami, mi diario, por favor que lo encuentre, por favor que todo sea bueno en mi día y que los ancestros cuiden de mi…

Me levando del suelo y cuando me giro me quedo muda…

-Kagome…

-Sessh…Sesshomaru sensei ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto, ¿Me habrá escuchado? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí? Viste pantalones negros al cuerpo y una camisa blanca con mangas enrolladas. Siento calor.

-Acabo de llegar, no imagine encontrarte aquí.- dice mirándome fijamente.

-Ohh, el templo es de mi familia, siempre antes de la universidad vengo aquí sensei- musito y él sonríe, me esta sonriendo y me siento incomoda, siento calor el tenerlo aquí, así y solos.

-Vamos, te llevo a la universidad- dice.

…

**Notas Finales**: ¡Reviews instantáneos por favor! El Fic va más para largo, me encanta la idea, pero no se preocupen que lo terminare. ¡Y empezamos el mes de mi cumpleaños! EHHHH…

Las adoro y Gracias por leer.

In the Shadows- Rasmus

Erase my mind- Skrillex and The Dove.

Canciones usadas en el capítulo.

Sayonara! GabiiSesshYue D'TaishoUchiha


	11. Chapter 11: Celos y Declaraciones

**Notas de autora:** Boa... Hola... aquí feliz de que les guste mucho y que me regalan en los Reviews... ya sé que les gusta más largos pero recuerden que actualizo dos veces por semana así que unas tres mil palabras cada semana está bien para mí.. Me han hecho muy feliz y sí... me encanta leer que tal les parece.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

**... **

**Por Sesshomaru... **

Vamos camino a la universidad en mi auto, la encontré en el templo de la primera vez, la noto nerviosa y como no, yo de igual manera me siento en el paraíso solo con su presencia, aunque se que piensa en algo, algo que; para mi pesar no sé qué es, aunque si sepa a detalle sus sueños; sus pensamientos me son un misterio, La veo de reojo y me esfuerzo en mantener mi atención en el camino. Vamos Sesshomaru, sé que puedes hacerlo.

Intento que su silencio no me distraiga así que pregunto algo demasiado lógico, para una persona:

-Kagome, dijiste que tu familia es dueña del templo... - pregunto obvio, su apellido y el nombre del templo hace que las deducciones sean casi instantáneas, retuerce sus manos y al parecer el oír mi voz de la nada ha hecho que se estremezca sutilmente; lo se muñeca, imagino el poder que tengo en tu cuerpo, no te imaginas el poder que tienes en el mío.

-Sesshomaru sensei, mi familia es muy ancestral, el templo y la región que ocupamos data desde la época de las guerras civiles de Japón, ha pasado de generación y reencarnación. Siempre visitó el templo andes y después de la universidad... Sueno muy tradicional... - Contesta profesionalmente y a la vez buscando las palabras mejor entalladas en su repertorio, su comentario la hace sonreír y me ve a la cara; demonios ya siento calor.

-Ayer, ¿Estabas bien? - la veo de reojo e intento que su morada no se desvié a donde posiblemente haya ya despertado, ella mueve sus manos y me mira con pena e inferioridad.

-Todo bien, solo que… mi mente estaba en otra parte- Sonríe y desde hace mucho sé que celo su sonrisa, y en este momento es solo para mí -No es importante sensei.

-Concéntrate en mi Kagome, Ahora tus pensamientos y movimientos debes realizarlos pensando en mi- me ve sorprendida como si hubiera descubierto algo y me doy cuenta de magnitud de lo que mencione. - lo digo para tu educación y futuro - futuro que pienso crear contigo muñeca.

Aparco el carro en el estacionamiento y me bajo del auto, ella abre la puerta y cuando intenta bajar parece que su espalda ha tenido un calambre, la logró tomar en mis brazos y su olor he inunda, ella esta sonrojada; demonios que si me excita.

Me ve, yo la veo, en el estacionamiento no hay gente pero no puedo exponerme y exponerla ahora, en la noche será.

-Lo siento, anoche no dormí adecuadamente y me duele un poco la espalda.

Asiento y puede pararse sola, el hechizo se ha roto.

-Esta noche en mi casa, recuérdalo y ve a la enfermera para que te den algo para la espalda.

Asiente y toma sus cosas, hace una reverencia y camina por el estacionamiento; me quedo con su olor aun en el aire y la veo de espaldas, las imágenes de lo que el diario menciona y yo soñé con ella aparecen, en definitiva me he vuelto loco.

Me quedo un rato más junto a mi auto para bajar un poco la alegría, hasta que…

-Sesshomaru, hola, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Veo de reojo y Kagura esta con su mirada de cazadora, intentara algo. Solo logro pronunciar unos monosílabos y busco las cosas de mi auto.

-Sesshomaru, te invito a salir hoy en la noche, mucho trabajo es agotador y no hemos celebrado tu bienvenida a la Universidad y a Tokio…-una buena cuartada, pero mi bienvenida la pienso celebrar de otra manera y con otra persona. Sonrío de lado y termino de coger todo lo necesario.

-Kagura, celebraremos me suena a que los demás maestros irán y me agota no tener trabajo, no tengo tiempo así que si… - pongo el seguro al auto- me disculpas tengo que empezar el día.

**Pov Kagome…**

No lo he encontrado, Kami ¿Por qué me haces esto?, lo que en mi diario se encuentra es un secreto que, solo Kami y yo sabemos; he estado intranquila; el día… ¿Qué hacia Sesshomaru sensei en el templo? Bueno, muchas personas llegan a los templos en las mañanas y a la hora que yo voy es muy extraño. Lo dejare de largo. Su presencia hace que reaccione de maneras que no creí posibles, ¡Por Kami estaba en un templo y solo verlo me calenté!

No solo él me tenía nerviosa, sino que en el trayecto recordé mi diario, Kami, que lo encuentre.

Sango no ha parado de hablar de que Miroku le prometió cambiar, que sentía algo y que no lo perdería por que sí. Ella está encantada, la he logrado engañar de mis preocupaciones y Miroku ha sido la distracción perfecta para ello.

Todo me da vueltas, Sesshomaru-sensei y su casa, mi diario desaparecido… y si… Kami, me moriría.

¡Por favor Kami que él no lo haya encontrado en el auditorio! La sola idea me estremece, y me hace sentir miedo…

Las horas han pasado como un auto de carreras, ya estoy en su clase, la idea se hace más fuerte y por todos los medios trato de alejarla.

La clase termina y el con su porte de realeza hace ademan de que nos retiremos; bueno los demás porque junto con su ademan esta una mirada de "quédate donde estas". ¿Sera por el trabajo? ¿Y si encontró el diario? Mi cabeza va a explotar.

Me dirijo hacia él y las manos me sudan; el me dé y siento familiaridad, lo veo a los ojos y me pierdo en ellos, es tan hermoso, su expresión se suaviza de apoco y con ella me relajo…

-Kagome, el trabajo…-musita y su voz sale ronca, la conozco… pero para en seco cuando…

-Kagome ¿nos vamos?- Volteamos al mismo tiempo y es Inuyasha el que está en la puerta del auditorio, Sesshomaru me ve con expresión interrogativa y yo con cara de "No sé de qué habla".

-Inuyasha, ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto con un gran signo de interrogación tatuado en la cara.

-Te llevo a tu casa, tenemos mucho de no hablar… Sesshomaru…- menciona Inuyasha.

-Yo la llevare a su casa, necesito hablar con ella si no te importa Inuyasha- con voz gélida y cortante ha contestado Sesshomaru.

-Que ella me diga si quiere que la lleve, Sesshomaru- contesta arrogante Inuyasha.

Soy la única testigo de la batalla de miradas casi carmesís y de palabras cortantes entre el Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, luego, ambos me ven, me siento pequeña pero confundida. ¿Me va a llevar a mi casa? Lo veo y entiendo con su expresión.

-Inuyasha, Sesshomaru-sensei y yo tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante, luego hablamos pero estaré muy ocupada, te prometo hablar mañana- contesto e Inuyasha mira con desprecio a Sesshomaru; quien a su vez tiene una expresión seria y divertida.

-Ok, Kagome, es una promesa… te veo mañana- me da un beso en la mejilla y me siento extraña; Sale del auditorio y veo con Sesshomaru lo ha seguido con la vista hasta que se perdió. Lo veo y me parece extraño, pareciera celoso pero, eso es imposible.

-Mejor que sepa que estás en tu casa, que a que sepa que vas a la mía- menciona y me voltea a ver.

-¿Por qué sería mejor sensei?

-De saber que estas en la mía, iría a irrumpir y no nos dejaría trabajar- menciona, no entiendo…

-¿Ir a su casa? ¿Por qué lo haría?

-Es mi medio hermano Kagome, y tiene un interés en ti, de eso no me cabe duda, menciona y voltea su mirada a la puerta del auditorio, distingo una mueca en su boca pero es tan sutil que pienso que fue cosa mía –Vámonos, creo que ya es tarde.

Salgo de mi trance y recojo las cosas, busco con la mirada los libros acomodados y no encuentro mi diario.

-¿Buscas algo?- me asusta, Kami, no lo encontré; tomo mis cosas y suspiro, siento que algo va a pasar y me siento nerviosa…

Media hora después, estoy en el auto con él; no ha soltado palabra y yo no he querido romper el hielo; hielo que no existe ya que con su sola presencia me siento acalorada y con el corazón a mil, veo por la ventana y entramos a un condominio muy lujoso, me quedo muda; ¿aquí vive?

Aparca el carro en el estacionamiento y como un caballero me abre la puerta, tomo mis cosas y casi se me caen de la impresión y la cercanía de él, logro controlarme y veo la que parece ser su casa. ¡Kami es inmensa! ¿Vivirá solo?

-¿Vive aquí? ¿Con su familia?- callo y sé que Inuyasha no vive aquí por lo que paso en la universidad- el me ve y sus facciones se suavizan.

-Vivo solo Kagome, no tengo familia salvo Inuyasha, pero se es asunto aparte; pasa.

Me dirige al interior de su casa y es como un sueño, sueño en blanco y estilo antiguo y varonil; me siento en un lugar soñado, la decoración están fina y pulcra que me da miedo tocar algo; solo admiro, aparece detrás de mí y me quita los libros de las manos; los coloca en la mesa de centro y me invita a sentarme en un mueble de cuero chocolate enorme.

Sonríe.

-Tomas algo Kagome, lo que sea…- menciona el sirviéndose lo que parece wiski; lo pienso y no se me ocurre algo, me voltea a ver y sonríe de lado, oh Kami, me derrito- ¿escojo por ti? ¿Tomas alcohol?

-¿Tiene cerveza?- pregunto y asiente, vuelve con una de esas que te tomas una vez en tu vida por lo costosas que son. Se ha sacado la corbata y sujetado su cabello en una cola de caballo con mechones al frente, es tan tentador.

Tomo la cerveza y preparo el primer trabajo del que tengo conocimiento que debemos terminar, por el que vinimos a su casa, no he tenido ni la más mínima información.

Nos concentramos y trabajamos en documentación de regla, cuadraciones y estándares, trabajo de solo estar en él y olvidarse de lo demás. Es profesional, increíblemente inteligente lo que me hace sentirme un poco menos. Hemos trabajado por alrededor de una hora y media hasta que, mi estómago educado gruñe… Kami, y mi estómago…

-Sé que puedes terminarlo, iré por la cena Kagome, me ve y se levanta para dirigirse a lo que me imagino es la cocina, mis ojos pasan por la anatomía de ese hombre y siento más calor, reacciono hasta que desaparece.

Minutos después he terminado, es tedioso pero alfin un trabajo menos; de repente aparece con dos platos de comida y dos cervezas. Me corrijo, tomare 2 veces la cerveza que tomaría solo una vez en mi vida por lo costosa que es.

-¿Terminaste?- asiento y coloca los platos en la mesa junto con las cervezas, quita los papeles y los guarda en la maleta, se sienta frente a mí y me invita a comer con la mirada.

Como y su mirada sé que está en mí, cruzo mis piernas y doy un trago largo a mi cerveza, es deliciosa y absolutamente cara.

-Kagome, necesito hablar contigo,-menciona tomando de su cerveza, al instante lo veo y el espectáculo de el licor bajando por su cuello me hipnotiza.

\- ¿Sobre el Trabajo?- musito bajamente al controlarme por el espectáculo.

Carraspea y dejo de comer, su mirada es entre decisión y miedo, no lo comprendo…

-No, quiero hablar de sueños.

Mi cubierto cae y me helo, encuentro voz entre mis pensamientos y ruego en silencio a Kami…

-¿Sueños?

Se para mi quita los platos y las botellas de cerveza de la mesa dejándolas a un lado y se sienta en la mesa, frente a mí…

-Kagome, quiero hablar de tus sueños.- dice serio. Formulo una pregunta de escape…

-¿De mis sueños para el futuro? ¿De mi vida?

Me ve, ha movido sus muñecas y yo estoy temblando porque esa haya sido su pregunta inicialmente.

Suspira y me ve con expresión clara, no es esa su pregunta y yo me maldigo.

-Kagome, Hablo de tus sueños, de los sueños que has tenido hace un tiempo atrás…

Kami, el encontró mi diario, deseo morir y por una extraña razón estoy tan lucida que no me desmayare.

-Tu… Tú… ¿tienes mi diario?

Asiente y mi peor miedo se ha hecho realidad…

Kami, ¿Por qué a mí?

…

**Notas Finales**: Ladys and gentlemans here is the 11th chapter of Midnights.

Pensando en cambiarle el nombre al Fic en ingles… Bueno creo que no lo hare. ¿Qué les pareció?

Agradezco a las lectoras incógnitas que se atrevieron a, por fin dejarme un reviews; sé que molesto mucho por ellos pero es así como las lectoras tienen voto y se sienten importantes. Yo fui lectora incógnita por mucho tiempo y cuando empecé a escribir y dejar reviews me sentí bien. ¡Salgan de la cueva del Hobbit!

Sayonara GabiiSesshYue, D'TaishoUchiha


	12. Chapter 12:¿Me Amas?

**Notas de Autora:** Buenos sean sus días y sus lecturas llenas de esperanza. Soy mala y buena también por lo que se dieron cuenta y aquí les traigo lo tan esperado, me encanta ver sus reviews y llegamos a los 50 y algos! Me emociona y me hace querer escribir más.

Suspenso, me encanta el suspenso pero llego la hora y aquí habrá sorpresa, espero disfruten este capítulo lleno de todo.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

…

**Pov Kagome**…

Kami, ¿Por qué a mí?

¿Por qué él?

Quiero morir y mis ruegos siento que se quedan atorados en mi boca y no llegan a donde deberían, me siento fría, sé que no me muevo y el está ahí… Frente a mí; sentado con mirada interrogante y postura de poder.

Quiero morir.

-Kagome… - suspira y solo cierro la boca e intento prepararme para lo que me espera; sé que escribí su nombre en él; Kami, estoy muerta psicológicamente – Lamento mucho haberme inmiscuido en algo tan personal y la verdad…

-Lo leyó…- digo sin pensar, la duda de que haya llegado a las páginas de su nombre hace que sienta más miedo.

Me ve y detecto culpa y algo que no sé si es miedo, en su mirada; ¿Miedo de que? Yo soy la que moriré de un ataque.

-Si Kagome…- suelta y su mirada no se separa de mis ojos.

Encuentro vos y trago saliva; tratando de bajar el nudo de angustia que llevo atorado -¿Todo?

Asiente sin despegar su mirada dorada de la angustiada mía. Cierro los ojos; Estoy muerta.

Espero lo que tenga que decirme y el no menciona nada, logro moverme y escondo mi rostro más que avergonzado entre mis manos; intento hacerme bolita y siento que se mueve. No quiero verlo… Este es el momento más embarazoso de mi vida, no lo soporto más y empiezo a llorar.

**Pov Sesshomaru…**

Al verla en ese estado quería tocarla, abrazarla, pero no me dejaría, no sin antes saber y aclarar muchas cosas.

Escucho que llora; no muñeca, estamos aquí para que seamos felices, no para que llores y sufras.

Suspiro, me duele verla así – Kagome, desde hace cuánto que sueñas con eso…

Tiembla y se aclara la garganta, me parte el alma – Sesshomaru-sensei, le aseguro que, yo no lo conocía, que no he hecho nada malo- jadea y trata de hablar- ¡No sé qué me pasa!, No sé porque sueño esas cosas, no lo entiendo – retiene un sollozo y se limpia las lágrimas – No lo entiendo…

Se muere de pena y vergüenza, trata de controlarse y yo no me puedo mover, logro encontrar mi voz y me maldigo porque me salga demandante, seguro causa miedo, miedo que ella ya tiene de sobra.

-Kagome, te pregunte desde hace cuánto tiempo.

Lo piensa y no me ve a los ojos – menos de un año… - susurra.

Analizo lo que me dice y de repente veo que toma sus cosas, me sorprende y reacciono.

-Kagome, ¿A dónde vas?- exijo

-Sesshomaru-sensei, por favor, déjeme ir, esto… es demasiado vergonzoso para mi… lo siento mucho, siento creer que… usted ya sabe… - se apresura y me levanto rápidamente.

\- Kagome, no te puedes ir…

-Lo siento Sessh… Sesshomaru sensei, por el trabajo, pero me lo llevare y lo hare por Ud.… digo después de todo…

-No hay tal trabajo… - respondo y ella calla – El motivo por el que estas aquí es para arreglar este asunto.

Boquea sorprendida y un sollozo sale de su boca – Sesshomaru- sensei, por favor, déjeme ir, esto… yo no lo puedo, no entiendo que me pasa… - Busca la puerta y la detengo con…

-Y si te dijera que yo sueño lo mismo que tú, Kagome…

Silencio, ella está en shock…

**Pov Kagome…**

Mi cabeza es un caos, quiero que la tierra me trague pero no lo hace; intento irme y el trabajo fue una mentira, no importa, no puedo verlo a los ojos.

-Y si te dijera que yo sueño lo mismo que tú, Kagome…

Kami… Esto… ¿Es real?

-No, no es cierto…

Siento que me toman del brazo, la corriente pasa por mi cuerpo y el aura de seguridad me rodea; ahora entiendo todo esto menos. La sensación la he sentido en mis sueños y él me tiene del brazo y me da la vuelta. Lo veo a los ojos, buscando verdad en lo que acaba de decir y si no fue una jugarreta de mi mente desastrosa.

-Kagome, sé que acabas de sentir una corriente por tu cuerpo y que; cuando nos vemos a los ojos; todo lo que pasa y sientes te es familiar… Eso no lo escribiste en el diario…

Lo sé, eso no lo escribí en el diario. Sus ojos, se han suavizado.

Suelta mi brazo del agarre pero su mano sigue ahí.

-Sé que, en sueños, no gritas ni gimes desesperada; suspiras y eso me encanta…

-Eso…

-No está en el diario… Sé que, escribiste nuestra primera vez porque tanto para ti, como para mí; fue único y pensamos que no volvería a pasar; pero paso…

-Kami- solté, todo… absolutamente todo lo que él dijo era cierto, por eso yo guardaba tanto ese diario, por eso escribía los sueños…

-Es real Kagome…

**Pov Sesshomaru…**

Lo he soltado, detalles que ella no escribió y yo sabía, lo supe que, esa era la única forma de que me creyera y no pensara que era un pedófilo o que me quería aprovechar de ella por descubrir su secreto, que también es mío.

Ella no habla, solo me escudriña con la mirada y procesa la información que le he soltado, necesito aclararle todo.

-Kagome, llevo el mismo tiempo que tu soñando cosas, que…- carraspeo – no puedo explicar, miraba silueta, tu silueta que con el paso de los sueños, conocí mejor que nada; solo tu cabello, tus ojos y tu voz… Yo, no sabía quién eras…

-Yo…

-Yo, te buscaba en cada chica de cabello azabache que miraba y ninguna eras tú… - Sigue mirándome – Me reconcilie con Kami, solo para que me mostrara la mujer que sin conocerla quería ver… y lo cumplió casi al instante en el templo…

-Si eras tú…

-No pude evitar besarte, y cuando te fuiste, supe que te amaba…

**Pov Kagome…**

Me ama….

Kami me ama…

-Cuando te volví a ver y supe que estarías conmigo, sabía que no te dejaría, y que alejaría al imbécil de Inuyasha para lograrlo… Supe que eras tú desde la oscuridad del templo.

-Yo…

-Cuando descubrí el diario, sentí una fuerza que me decía que lo leyera, y no me contuve… Lo hice…- suspira y sonríe de lado – No sabes la alegría que me inundo al saber que lo que me pasaba te pasaba a ti también, tu… rezabas en el templo; yo, miraba la luna cada vez y pedía verte…

No digo nada, sé que quiere sacar todo.

-Kagome, desde la primera vez que te hice mía y reconocí tu cuerpo mejor que el mío, supe que te amaba sin siquiera conocerte… Tu presencia, ahora que te tengo, me hace feliz, y los ineptos que te acechan me dan una sed de sangre, porque eres mía…

Toma mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Por eso estas aquí, porque al saber la verdad, yo no puedo alejarme…

Yo solo leía sus expresiones, yo solo leía sus ojos, yo solo escuchaba sus palabras y lo supe…

El me ama…

-Sesshomaru-sensei…

-Kagome te pido que no me vuelvas a decir sensei, tú eres mía, no debes hablarme así.

-Sesshomaru – siento su cercanía y su calor – yo…

-Kagome, tu diario hablo por ti anoche, solo dímelo… ¿Me amas?

Veo la necesidad en su bello rostro, el rostro que descubrí hace poco y que tuvo nombre para mí; veo sus ojos y fueron ellos, los que me hicieron entregarme la primera vez en sueños.

Porque yo lo ame.

Amor a primer sueño.

Yo lo ame y lo amo.

Coloco mis manos en las suyas y su expresión cambia a una de impotencia, cree que lo alejare, que no le creí; las acaricio y musito…

-Yo… yo te amo desde el momento en que vi tus ojos en la oscuridad Sesshomaru…

Y me beso…

…

**Notas Finales**: y el lemmon está en el siguiente capítulo; prepárense con un litro de sangre o con mucho betabel porque esto se puso muy bueno…

Les aseguro que no esperaran mucho tiempo; ni yo me aguanto las ganas…

Sayonara GabiiSesshYue D'TaishoUchiha.


	13. Chapter 13: Hambre

**Notas de Autora:** Hola, chicas que saben que este capítulo viene más caliente que el infierno.

Algo extraño paso, tenía tiempo de no hacer una travesura como la de ahora y me inspiro bastante para el Fic, alrededor de 1 año de no besar de esa manera; bien, me despertó las hormonas y el lemmon viene que arde.

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

…

**Pov Sesshomaru…**

La bese… La alegría que en mi ser era tanta que actué por impulso.

Sentí paz, sentí correspondencia, sentí que todo estaría bien; y al sentir que correspondía a mi beso repentino hizo que la deseara.

Yo la deseo, yo deseo hacerla mía.

Solo mía… ya no solo en sueños, sino en cuerpo y alma.

Tome con las fuerza mis manos en su cabeza, quería que nunca nos separáramos de ese beso, el primer beso.

Devoraba su boca, mi lengua se abrió paso entre sus labios; Oh Kami, sus labios, tan dulces y seductores que no evite gruñir en el beso. Ella se dejó hacer, me aventure en la fuente de miel insaciable que deseaba, quería beber de su aliento, de su saliva. Ella solo con su presencia me hipnotiza.

Aliviane el beso y susurre entre sus labios; acariciando sus mejillas de color rosa y sus ojos cerrados, entregados a la pasión del momento; aún tenía sus manos en las mías; en el momento que pensé que me dejaría; que no me creía, pero que me confirmo que me amaba. Oh muñeca, estoy perdiendo la cordura.

-Kagome; yo, necesito que seas mía…- susurro y ella abre los ojos y los clava en los míos; su color chocolate lo reconozco, oscuros y anhelantes. Desliza sus manos de las mías y las coloca en mi rostro; me acaricia con las yemas de sus finos denos y luego pasan a enredarse en mi cabello, la sensación es tal que cierro los ojos y gruño, es delirante. Pega mi frente a la suya.

-Sesshomaru, hazme tuya…

Abro los ojos y escucho la melodía de la pasión y entrega absoluta, parece un sueño; un sueño del que no quiero despertar y nunca más.

La veo a los ojos y está segura; beso sus labios, de la manera más amorosa que me nace, siento que debo amarla completamente. Hacerla tocar el cielo y descender conmigo al infierno. Porque la amo, y a la vez la deseo; la deseo desenfrenadamente.

Me inclino un poco y quito mis manos de su rostro, ella tiene los ojos cerrados y su boca sigue la mía; de repente la tomo entre mis brazos de manera nupcial.

Ella abre los ojos y deja de besarme; coloca instintivamente sus manos en mi cuello y yo la sostengo de su espalda y por debajo de las rodillas.

-Te llevare al aposento alto Kagome, la habitación en la que todos nuestros sueños han vivido y se harán realidad. – susurro en su oreja y beso delicadamente, sé que envió descargas a su cuerpo y ella suspira. Ella no lo sabía, todos los sueños han sido en mi habitación, en la antigua y la actual ahora que vine a Tokio. La cargo y beso con ternura la piel blanca y virgen de su cuello.

Ella no gime, no grita; solo suspira; mi muñeca solo suspira por más, ella sabe cómo me pone que lo haga. Con ella en mis brazos me dirijo a la habitación, subo con ella por las escaleras y de una patada abro la puerta. La luz de luna llena la habitación en penumbras, tal como en los sueños.

La bajo y se coloca de pie; ve la habitación y sus ojos brillan.

-Sesshomaru… esta; esta es la habitación… - dice y yo me acerco por detrás; no la toco, pero sé que ella siente mi presencia. Veo su silueta aun con ropa y sé que el cuerpo que llevo grabado esta debajo; el cuerpo que me pertenece.

Voltea y me ve; coloca sus manos en mi pecho y siento calor; la habitación se llena de calor.

-Kagome…

-Hazlo Sesshomaru…

Y la beso en esos labios de miel, mis manos la toman de la cintura; y toman el borde de su camisa, muevo mis manos lentamente acariciando la piel tan suave y tibia en mis manos; ella me toma del pelo y deshace la coleta dejando mi cabello plata suelto.

Con el movimiento subo la blusa y la quito delicadamente de mi camino, dejándola caer al suelo.

-Tu cabello… brilla… -musita y en sueños ella siempre queda fascinada de mi cabello a la luz de la luna. Suelto su cabello y cae sobre sus hombros, espalda y pecho, de manera gloriosa; lo acaricio y su espalda en el trayecto. Beso su cuello y su barbilla, su respiración se hace más rápida y sé que está más que lista para mí. Acaricio su espalda y me detengo en el seguro del bra. Me devuelvo a sus labios y lo suelto.

Paro y mis ojos se dirigen a la piel de sus hombros y el beso lánguidamente. Con mis dedos dejo que los tirantes caigan y sus pies.

Cierro los ojos y me separo de ella; sé que esta con la vista nublada y la boca en espera de otro beso.

Tomo mi camisa y desabrocho los botones, me la quito y pego mi pecho desnudo al de ella.

Suspira sonoramente; y yo gruño al sentir tanta perfección pegada a mi cuerpo carnal. Beso la coronilla y su frente; con mi lengua recorro su nariz y delineo sus labios; beso su barbilla y bajo a su esternón; Abre los ojos y yo solo veo placer; sus ojos piden mas y su boca busca oxígeno.

Me voy agachando y llego al nacimiento de sus senos.

-Kagome, suspira… hazlo muñeca…- y yo empiezo con la tarea más perfecta, adorar los senos de Kagome. Son perfectos, y disfrutare de ellos, mis pulgares estimulan sus pezones y mi boca y lengua recorre su extensión; tan naturales, tan tibios, tan míos.

Suspira más rápidamente y me aventuro a introducir uno de ellos en mi boca; necesito hacerlo, debo hacerlo. Sus manos cobran vida y toman mi cabello acercándome has a ella, Oh muñeca, todo lo que tú quieras. Cambio de pezón y lo trato con el mismo tratamiento que el otro; están duros y brillantes de mi saliva, beso su nacimiento mientras mis manos buscan deshacerse del pantalón.

Lo bajo y en el proceso beso su estómago y vientre, pasando mi lengua y ella jala de mi cabello cuales riendas; la dejo en bragas y beso su centro aun con ellas puestas. El suspiro que sale de su hermosa boca es más que estimulante; mis hilos de cordura se van perdiendo uno a uno.

-Sesshomaru…- suspira.

-Kagome, piérdete a la locura…-invito y coloco mis pulgares en los lados de sus bragas, deslizándolas finalmente de su cuerpo.

Ahí está, así es la imagen del erotismo y gloria frente a mis ojos. Paso atrás y mis ojos bajan con hambre a su anatomía; su cuello sonrosado, bajo a sus pechos, con pezones erguidos y brillantes; el camino de su vientre y sus piernas blancas y suaves.

Soy tan afortunado. Ella levanta su vista y la cruza con la mía; veo deseo y yo tengo hambre.

Alarga sus manos a mis pantalones y la detengo.

-Kagome… no…-me ve y prosigo – disfruta del espectáculo- digo cuando saco mi cinturón y saco mis zapatos; ella ve mi pecho y mi cabello; mis manos vuelven a mi pantalón y lo bajo lentamente; al estar fuera y en conjunto con toda la ropa en el piso, la presión que siento en mi entrepierna de alivia diminutamente; su vista baja a mis abdominales y más abajo, solo veo sus ojos y prosigo a despojarme de mi última prenda; la deslizo y estoy en igual de condiciones; así como ella y nos conocimos en el primer sueño, sin ropa.

Un paso adelante y sus ojos regresan a los míos, paro frente a ella y…

-Kagome, ¿lista para que nuestros sueños se hagan realidad?

-Estoy lista Sesshomaru…

-Mi Muñeca- y ataco sus labios y la levanto de sus nalgas. La sensación es exquisita, mi muñeca es exquisita, el beso se vuelve pasional y deseo más, mucho más de ella.

La presiono contra mi cuerpo y ella suspira en mi boca; me como su aliento como aperitivo, tengo hambre.

Camino con ella y la coloco en la cama y ella susurra…

-Sesshomaru… Llévame al cielo…- Oh Kami, iremos a visitarte.

-Kagome… Te entrego lo que te puedo dar… y que así sea, te llevare al paraíso- Mis labios bajan a la extensión de su cuerpo y mis manos recorren la piel tibia y suave de mi muñeca. Siempre pensé en ella como una muñeca; frágil, hermosa y hecha para mí; volví a aventurarme en los senos que son mi delirio; esculpidos perfectamente en su torso y modelados para mi locura.

Hay van varios hilos más de mi cordura; sus manos se enredan en mi cabello y la temperatura sube aún más en mí.

-Kagome…- gruño y soy recompensado con un arqueamiento de espalda y la imagen erótica del placer reflejado en su cara.

Necesito hacerlo.

Recorro las piernas blancas y largas con mis manos calientes; acaricio sus pantorrillas y separo sus muslos; me ve expectante y yo tengo hambre. Con mis labios besos sus rodillas y acaricio sus muslos; mi cabeza y mi lengua recorren el interior de los mismos descargando miles de estremecimientos en su cuerpo virgen.

-Sesshomaru…

Y beso su centro… beso como si mi vida dependiera de ello y siento que es así. Arquea su espalda y sus suspiros son la melodía diseñada por ángeles del tercer cielo. Me embriago de su esencia. Ingreso mi lengua y ella jala mi cabello, Kami. Mejor que en cualquier sueño.

-Sesshomaru… - sigo con mi tarea, sus suspiros y respiraciones me dicen que está cerca, aumento las embestidas de mi lengua y mi juego de labios en su clítoris; sus jugos, son el manjar… y jala fuerte…

-Sesshomaru…- beso por última vez su centro y siento como su cuerpo se relaja como muñeca, muñeca de trapo…

-Una vez en el paraíso…

Me ve y abre sus ojos con el agradecimiento enmarcado en ellos; y sonríe; Kami, su sonrisa me derrite – Quiero ir contigo al paraíso…

Se declaración es segura, es perfecta, no lo soporto; necesito entrar en ella; necesito sentir la plenitud; necesito amarla enteramente.

Me besa apasionadamente y yo respondo; la danza de sus labios en los míos es hipnotizante, gruño al sentirla presionarse contra mí, es una delicia. La tomo de la cintura y de un movimiento casi animal me siento y la coloco a horcajadas sobre mí.

Su cabello cae espectacular y sus ojos piden; muñeca, yo daré…

Tomo mi miembro y lo rozo contra su vagina; suelta el aire y arquea la espalda, beso su cuello y sus pechos; paro y ella me ve, es hora… beso su boca y al momento de introducirme en ella, muerdo su cuello.

Grita, yo me detengo; reprimo el instinto animal que me dice que empuje, que me pierda. Acaricio su espalda y los costados por las costillas; beso donde mordí y ensalivo la marca… Estoy dentro, y al tiempo me muevo lento…

Es estrecha, divinamente estrecha; siento como me abro paso donde nadie había estado, donde solo yo; y nadie más que yo. Ella se agarra de mis hombros y yo de sus caderas.

Empujo fuerte y me detengo; Sesshomaru, no seas un animal…

-Sesshomaru, piérdete…

Y el último hilo de mi cordura acaba de romperse…

Embisto con ganas, disfruto de su respiración rápida y anhelante en mi oreja, del calor que ha subido en su cuerpo, de su pecho pegado eróticamente en el mío.

Soy un animal y empujo duro contra mi muñeca, la tomo de sus caderas y ella besa hambrienta mis labios y se sujeta de mi cabello.

Estoy loco, embriagado con toda ella, con todos sus movimientos y con lo que siento.

Empujo duro; arquea la espalda y mi nombre sale sin miramientos de su boca de labios hinchados y rosados por mis besos.

-Sesshomaru…

-Mía muñeca- y estoy cerca; ella lo está; la siento apretarse alrededor de mi miembro, siento como su cuerpo se suelta a merced del mío y su orgasmo se vuelve el mío.

-Sesshomaru…

-Kagome…

Y el gruñido animal emerge de mi interior, me derramo dentro y la sensación es flotar, suspendido en el aire, en el paraíso. La he llevado al cielo conmigo.

Respira agitadamente y yo aparto su cabello de su rostro y me encuentro con otro espectáculo: su sonrisa es más que radiante; y su mirada más que satisfecha.

-Sessh… Sesshomaru…- musita con el poco aire que ha conseguido de esta habitación con olor a sexo y amor – yo, yo te amo…

Tomo su rostro y la abrazo entre mis brazos, busco su oreja y confieso

-Yo también te amo…

La recuesto en la cama hecha un nido y me abrazo a ella; la luz de luna llena entra aun por la ventana y cubro su desnudez con una sábana blanca; veo el reloj y es más de Media Noche; igual que en nuestros sueños…

Sueño que se acaba de hacer realidad…

…

**Notas Finales:** Henos aquí con el capítulo 13… que no ha sido de mala suerte para nada…

Agradezco sus reviews y me han hecho tan pero tan feliz que las he recompensado ¿no?

Creo que si merezco reviews…

Sayonara GabiiSesshYue D'TaishoUchiha


	14. Chapter 14: Paraiso

**Notas de Autora:** Me encanta que el lemmon haya estado a la altura de la Historia aquí presentada, me alegro que los reviews caigan como pan caliente solo subo continuación y soy una mentirosa. Dije que el Fic tendría hasta 16 capítulos y como se fijan no es así; saldrán muchos, lo sé. Lo siento.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece.

…

**Pov Kagome… **

Siento un cuerpo que no es el mío envuelto sobre mí, lo siento familiar; siento el aura de ese cuerpo en una paz tan semejante a la mía que; pareciera que somos la misma persona. El mismo ser.

No quiero abrir los ojos y que la sensación se me escape con el primer rayo de sol; así que me aventuro a tocar con mis manos temerosas el cuerpo encima del mío, rezo que sea verdad y no una ilusión.

Toco; y siento una espalda ancha, con marcas que distingo que han sido provocadas por uñas. Mis uñas. Sonrió y sigo sin abrir mis ojos, aunque sé que es real y que Sesshomaru y se respiración acompasada descansa sobre mis pechos. Acaricio con suavidad su cabello imaginándolo esparcido con gracia sobre mi cuerpo y su espalda y siento que un jadeo ha salido de su boca y quedado atorado entre mis senos. Ahí va una corriente atravesándome el cuerpo entero.

Con cuidado abro mis ojos y el espectáculo más hermoso se me presenta ante mí; la luz de la mañana alumbra con delicadeza el cabello plata de Sesshomaru. Mi Sesshomaru. Bajo mi mirada y veo como su cabello esta bellamente esparcido y su rostro esta acomodado entre mis senos. Ese es su lugar, lo sé.

Me aventuro a acariciarlo y gravarme esa imagen tan perfecta y erótica en mi cabeza. Kami, hoy si te luciste. Se mueve y una sonrisa se plasma en mi cara. El me ve y besa la unión de mis senos, en donde estuvo dormido. Otra descarga.

-¿Dormiste Bien? Lo siento por dormir encima de ti…- menciona con esa voz que reconozco más que mi sombra.

-Dormí en el paraíso Sesshomaru- sonrío y una sonrisa de lado me deja atontada y con calor. Me ve inquiridoramente y sus ojos parecen anhelantes.

-Kagome… - menciona y me besa perdidamente; miles de descargas se extienden en mi cuerpo y hasta este momento siento que esta duro; listo para entrar en mí. Su cabello cae sobre mí y siento que es como el manto de la lujuria, yo estoy lista y el sigue besándome, soy fuego, siento que tengo fuego. Besa mi cuello y la marca donde mordió anoche; la lame y susurra.

-Esto dice que eres solo mía; de nadie más Kagome; nadie más… y yo me retuerzo bajo el; sus manos aunque tibias tocan delicadamente mi figura y una busca terreno ya explorado por él; ingresa un dedo y sonríe contra mi pecho el cual ensaliva.

-Lista para tu hombre…- susurra y su voz es placer y fuego, me intoxica. Mis manos se enredan en su cabello y asiento. Besa mis labios con hambre y delicadamente se posiciona entre mis piernas.

Empuja y se detiene; pero yo no quiero que se detenga; muevo como puedo mis caderas encontrándome con las de él. Me ve…

-Sesshomaru, ya no duele tanto; no pares…- Lo incito y sus ojos parecen rojizos; oro líquido.

Me retuerzo y suspiro copiosamente; es exquisito, es embriagante; él es mi paraíso.

Se encariña de mis senos y los besa con adoración; se mueve rápidamente y sus estocadas son precisas; me siento elevar.

Gruñe y me excita aún más: Más rápido… Más profundo…

Siento la cúspide y me agarro de su espalda; siento las antiguas marcas de mis uñas y dejo nuevas. Araño con fuerza y el gruñe en mi cuello.

-Sesshomaru…- suspiro por última vez cuando me siento suspendida en el aire; con sensaciones explotando deliciosamente en mi interior y el cae con un gruñido encima de mí; lo amo.

Besa con calma mi pecho y acaricio su cabello enredado por la actividad; lo amo.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces Kagome…

-Sesshomaru… yo te amo…- suelto con un suspiro; y el levanta la cabeza; me ve y besa mi frente.

-Yo también te amo…

Suena la alarma; ambos la vemos y es hora de ir a la universidad; las conferencias son en sábado y los becados deben ir. Gruñe con mala gana y se levanta de la cama; otro espectáculo a la vista, el cuerpo del hombre que me hizo suya en toda su gloria.

Me ruborizo, el imaginármelo así como estuvimos hace poco es impresionante.

Pone las manos en la cama y su cara se acerca a la mía. Me besa; y no con hambre; sino con sentimiento eterno.

-Debemos ir a la universidad…- menciono cuando se separa.

Gruñe nuevamente.

-Por mi fuera, estuviéramos todo el día en la cama…- Se levanta- iré a preparar el desayuno; puedes arreglarte.

Se gira y yo sigo en la cama, viéndolo.

-Kagome, si no haces lo que te digo; volveré a la cama y mandare al carajo a la Universidad…- gira su cabeza y me sonrojo; su sonrisa cruza mi alma.

Me envuelvo en la sabana y corro al baño; escucho una risa ejemplar y la puerta abriéndose…

**Pov Sesshomaru…**

Me vestí con lo primero que encontré y baje a la cocina; si no salía de ahí; seguro que no salgo. Me enloquece. Su cuerpo; tan perfecto, solo para mí; dormí en el paraíso… Ella es mi paraíso. La mejor visión que pude haber tenido una mañana, ella bajo mi cuerpo.

Preparo el desayuno con las imágenes de ella retorciéndose y yo besándola; me embriaga; me hace perder la cordura. Kami, te luciste.

Un timbre me saca de mis cavilaciones y gruño; quien carajos se le ocurre interrumpirme cuando divago con la mujer de mis sueños.

Mi rostro se endurece al abrir la puerta.

-Sesshomaru, ¿Qué tal?- Kagura y sus malditas intenciones al ataque.

-Kagura ¿Qué haces aquí?- digo evadiendo elegante y cortantemente su pregunta.

-Pase a recogerte para que fuéramos a desayunar, digo… si no tienes inconveniente…

-Sesshomaru…- Volteo y Kagome, ha bajado de la escalera cambiada y con el cabello mojado. Kagura, la ve asombrada; Kami, todo lo haces perfecto.

-Estas ocupado…- musita Kagura aun en su estado, creía que estaba solo.

-Kagura-sama, estuvimos trabajando anoche con Sessh…

-Estoy ocupado Kagura, como te diste cuenta; nos vemos en la Universidad- corto a Kagome y no debe de dar explicaciones; no muñeca, que ella no te importe.

Kagura asiente y se despide cordialmente con Kagome. Ella esta incomoda por lo que acaba de pasar. La guio a la cocina y le sirvo en silencio. Kagome no dice nada.

-Kagome, no le des explicaciones- menciono

-Ella… ¿está interesada en ti?- pregunta y yo la veo penetrantemente; tiene miedo. No muñeca, no temas, gruño recordando las últimas páginas de su diario.

-Kagome, ninguna mujer que esté interesada en mi me importa, ninguna tenia lo que buscaba, ninguna lo tiene…- baja su mirada y le levanto la vista con mi mano en su mentón- Ninguna tenia, el cuerpo que soñaba, ninguna tenía el cabello de las penumbras, ninguna tenia tus ojos, ni tu pasión y alma; ninguna tenia tu voz…- Sus ojos me ven sorprendida- ninguna eras tú, no te sientas menos muñeca, a la que yo buscaba eras tú; y te encontré.

Lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas y yo las lamo, el sabor salino de su alegría me encanta.

-Sesshomaru…

-Tenemos que ir a la Universidad- digo y sigo comiendo con la certeza de que sus dudas han sido aclaradas…

**Pov Kagome…**

Hemos llegado a la Universidad y me siento feliz, el día no pudo empezar de mejor manera, no hemos hablado de como manejaremos esto pero, creo que por el momento guardemos las apariencias, no es bien visto que una alumna y un maestro se relacionen aun en la Universidad. El maestro Totosai parece que no se quiere ir de la universidad y el seminario lo ha impartido él; Sesshomaru está en otro impartido por Kaede-sama, dijo que nos veríamos después en su auditorio.

El seminario ha sido exitoso y aunque tuve mi cabeza metida aun en Sesshomaru y las burbujas que siento en mi vientre de solo recordarlo; encontré sentido a las palabras de Totosai- sensei.

-Jóvenes, este viejo ha terminado por este sábado; los veo el siguiente… - dice con tristeza y luego- Pero ni crean que se han librado de mi Ahhh- todo el recinto ríe y es con cariño.

Bajo los peldaños y veo a la puerta; Totosai- sensei está hablando con Sesshomaru; ha venido por mí; cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan siento la conexión. Camino en su dirección cuando…

-Kagome; ¿podemos hablar ahora?- me detengo y me volteo; Inuyasha me está esperando y volteo a ver a Sesshomaru; la expresión de su cara ha cambiado sutilmente; yo lo veo…

…

**Notas Finales:** Pues… huahua…

Parece libro esto ya; algún día lo editare y lo publicare; que se me hace que lo verán con mi verdadero nombre; que parece que Lica lo ha revelado…

Bien; condones; dejémoslos que lo hagan al natural. Segundo; la mordida, para mi es sentido de pertenencia y de deseo, Sesshomaru la cataloga como "Suya" así que tiene sentido. Tercero, el aquí si es humano, pero siempre intento incorporar eso de salvajismo y aspectos que en el anime/manga se reconocen de él; el gruñir, la posesión, la postura, su carácter.

¿Reviews? Sayonara, GabiiSesshYue D'TaishoUchiha.

¡Saludos desde Honduras!


	15. Chapter 15: Jodido Híbrido

Notas de Autora: Konnichiwa... Se que merezco una muy Buena jalada de orejas por tener el fic congelado y no es por gusto.. aún a esa fecha no tengo computadora y créanme que he estado en demasiados problemas por ello, Joder Héctor..

Bien pues aquí estoy haciendo el esfuerzo desde mi teléfono y veremos que pasa, realmente queria subir un capítulo en mi cumpleaños pero no pude, y esa fecha paso, gracias por seguirme y leer esta obra sacrosanta...

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece.

...

Kagome Povs...

Yo lo veo, siento la carga de celos bajo la mirada casi inescrutable de Sesshomaru Taisho y el que Inuyasha lo vea desafiante no ayuda en nada, Kami-sama que no salgan librada de esto. Le suplico con la mirada que todo está bien y me dirijo a Inuyasha que me espera a mis espaldas, debo ser rápida y convincente aunque por lo que he comprobado, esto no está bien...

-Inuyasha, dime, ¿Necesitas algo? - pregunto de manera de salir apresurada "Dejame ir"

-Kagome, ¿Oe no quieres ir a tomar algo por ahí? Podemos ir al café o comer algo...

-Realmente no Inuyasha, talvez otro día, sigo ocup...

-¿Estas huyendo de mi o Sesshomaru no te deja hablarme? Ese idiota que se cree... ¿Que eres de su propiedad o su mujer? Ya se lo de la beca Kagome, no es para que te cargue con todo su trabajo

" No tienes ni idea que yo soy suya Inuyasha " ¿Supo lo de la beca?

-Inuyasha ¿Como supiste lo de la beca? Nadie lo sabe

-Le pregunté a Totosai Sensei algo del seminario esta mañana y me comentó tu asignación y aprobación para la beca, Vamos Kagome, eso es muy bueno... Debemos cele..

-Inuyasha, Izayoi llamo, contestame ¿Quieres? - La voz grave y masculina de Sesshomaru rompe la conversación e invitación de Inuyasha quien obviamente esta furioso por la intromisión.

-¿No te enseño Irasue a no meterte en conversaciones ajenas?

-¿No te enseñaron a ti a contestarle el teléfono a tu madre Idiota? Me preocupa cuando ella me llama, piensa en ella Híbrido.

Inuyasha se ha quedado mudo, parece que Sesshomaru se preocupa por la madre de Inuyasha. Recopila y saca su ya teléfono.

-Mierda- música bajo pero Sesshomaru frunce el seño

\- No deberías referirte de esa manera a Izayoi Inuyasha.

\- Me quede sin Batería idiota, ¿Que te menciono?

-Se mas educado Híbrido, dijo que estaría en tu casa en la noche. - Contesta de mala gana y enojado claramente por la irresponsabilidad de su medio hermano. ¿Porque lo llamará Híbrido?

-Bien, Kagome, entonces ¿no salimos?

-Ella esta ocupada por ahora - contesta sin siquiera darme oportunidad de hablar, no me ha tocado si quiera y su posesión es más que obvia.

-¿Ah si? ¡Pues que ella me lo diga imbecil!

-Maldito...

-Inuyasha... - Logro mencionar y la ira de Sesshomaru junto con la impertinencia de Inuyasha ha quedado parada, ambos me ven y trato de buscar las palabras para que, no se tomen de los cabellos en el auditorio ya vacío Racial a Kami. - Lo siento Inuyasha pero justo hoy no puedo y me temo que estas ocupado... etto, te prometo enserio que saldremos por un café en esta semana que viene y platicaremos. ..

La sonrisa triunfante de Sesshomaru se hace notar casi al instante aunque es fugaz ya que la clara promesa de una cita ha sido acordada frente a el. Inuyasha suspira.

-Bien, Kagome, oe Idiota no exploten a Kagome solo por la beca que es obvio que ella obtendrá, te mantendré vigilado. - Sesshomaru lo ve molesto y más cuando se acerca y me da un beso fugaz en la mejilla, me sonríe y camina fuera del edificio.

Silencio. 5 segundos eternos de silencio, hasta que...

-Tenemos que hablar Kagome...

Esa frase... eso no es bueno...

Sesshomaru Povs...

Camino a la entrada del auditorio y siento la mirada asustada y confundida. Cierro con seguro el auditorio y desactivo alarmas o cámaras, Yo se como, nadie se dará cuenta.

-Kagome...

-Kami esa frase, no es nada bueno... - música bajo pero es cierto.

-¿Porque acredite a una cita con el inútil de Inuyasha? - Sesshomaru calmante.

-Sesshomaru...

-¿Acaso no sabes que eres solo mía y no quiero siquiera pensarte en una jodidamente cita con mi Híbrido hermano? - 1,2,3,4,5

-Sesshomaru...

-No soporto que siquiera te mire-6,7,8,- Que ni siquiera piense en ponerte otro dedo encima -¡ 10!-Que ni siquiera piense en Be...

Siento como de pronto, unas manos delicadas tomarme del rostro y unos labios sabor a pasión besar los míos. Me dejo llevar, la beso posesivamente tomándola de la cintura, pegándole a mi pecho ; el es mía.

-Sesshomaru...

Kami, su voz, me idiotiza, y vuelvo el beso más pasional, mi furia pasa a ser fuego, la necesito, ahora.

La tomo en voladas y me dirijo con ella al escritorio del auditorio, La siento en el y ella acaricia mi cara, su tacto hace estragos conmigo.

-Kagome... Te necesito...

Me besa tímidamente y mueve sus piernas dándome acceso a estar en medio de ellas.

-Yo también Sesshomaru... Hazlo...

Esa electricidad entre ella y yo es poderosa, la atracción es inmensa así que no pierdo el tiempo, yo estoy listo y ella también lo está para mi. Abro su blusa. y beso con hambre su cuello y acarició sus senos; solo míos.

Sus manos tiemblan y buscan mi camisa, la dejo desabotonarla y acariciar mi pecho, se siente tan bien.

Pantalones.

Sus pantalones y los míos estorban, desearía que usará falda en este momento, así que gruño, Diablos.

-Levanta las caderas, muñeca- asiente y su respiración es irregular, estoy con la camisa abierta y con la entrepierna dolorosamente excitada , ella me hace eso; la tengo con la blusa desabotonada y los senos brillantes de mi saliva, los adoro pero necesito estar en ella; rápidamente la levanto y despojo de sus pantalones. Por fin fuera de mi camino.

\- Eres tan hermosa muñeca... tan mía, solo mía... - me libero y hago a un lado sus bragas, esta húmeda, la electricidad y la necesidad esta en su respiración, en su piel y en sus ojos. Me toma del cuello y asiente con sus ojos anhelante en los míos.

Y entro.

Es tan familiar y hechizados estar en ella, su estrechez es un claro recordatorio de que, solo yo la he tocado, solo yo la conozco, solo yo la amo tan profundamente.

Empujó, se agarra de mi espalda y yo de sus caderas, el placer crece y la calor sube rápidamente y pasa...

Las imágenes de Inuyasha pretendiendo a Kagome, la escena del beso que no vi, pero que me hierve de furia.

Empujo más frenéticamente, más profundo, rápido y animal.

-Mia muñeca... - su respiración es frenética y su interior me dice que esta al borde, Vamos muñeca, dímelo, solo a mi...

-Sesshomaru!... - me derramo y ella se suelta, su cabeza queda entre mi cuello y hombro y su cuerpo está liberado. Muñeca, así parece, como una muñeca de trapo en mis brazos.

Beso su frente, y la abrazo posesivamente, salgo de Ella pero no la suelto. Su aroma natural y a sexo es estimulante.

-Sesshomaru... yo te amo- No sabes lo feliz que me haces con esa afirmación muñeca, sólo me dedico a acariciar su cabello azabache. - No podemos tener una relación frente a la Universidad..

Paro y me separó un poco de ella, la veo a los ojos y mi expresión es dura.

-No será bien visto que, yo siento tu alumna y asistente sea tu n..

-Mujer... - "¿Novia? No éres más que eso"

Se sonroja, abrocho los pantalones y arreglo mi camisa; doy un paso hacia ella y colocó sus senos en el bra, se estremece.

-Kagome no es delito que tenga una relación contigo - menciono abotonando su blusa.

-Sesshomaru, ¡todos dirían que conseguí la beca por acostarme con mi sensei!- chasquido la lengua y freno el seño, joder, tiene razón..

No quiero que se sienta mal porque hablen que obtuvo su beca no por su capacidad, detestaria ver o escuchar a la gente hablar mal de ella o mirarla mal.

-No me gusta que Inuyasha este detrás de ti...

-Soy solo tuya, pero dejo pararlo, y por lo que menciono siempre te tendrá en la mira, ¿es importante para ti que todos sepan que soy tuya?

¿Que si es importante? Si lo es, pero si para protegerla debo ser un perro enjaulado solo hasta que sea el tiempo.

-Bien... Para a Inuyasha sino quieres que lo despedase y le deje bien en claro que eres mía.

Risa, ella se ríe frente a mi.

-Muy bien pero, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

no Solo la veo.

-¿Porque llamas Híbrido a Inuyasha?

¿Enserio pregunta eso? Sonrió. Me parece divertido.

-El es idiota e animal... - La ayudo a ponerse de pie y se sube los pantalones, la abrazo - y muchas cosas más, así que que decidí llamarlo Híbrido ; a el lo enfurece y me gusta llamarlo así...

Nos vamos del auditorio, acciono. la seguridad y terminamos el trabajo.

He dejado claro que no es un polvo, que es mi mujer y que es mía.

La llevo al templo Higurashi , la beso, frente al templo en que nos vimos. cuando...

-Kagome hija...

...

Notas finales: Bien creo que, es un buen capítulo, jajá siempre la incógnita y aunque me siento muy incómoda al redactar en mi teléfono lo haré hasta que tenga la Pc de vuelta... (Joder Héctor, arregla esa maldita Pc ahora)

Regrese y viso que comenzaré un fic SesshoKag solo tenga la Pc en mis manos, algo de 6 capítulo y de humor, ojalá lo vean...

Disculpen cualquier error inesperado.

Sayonara GabiiSesshYue D'TaishoUchiha

¿Reviews?


	16. Chapter 16: Preocupaciones y Explicacion

Notas de Autora: Konnichiwa... Vengo escribiendo incomodamente pero solo para traerles el 16 de Medias Noches... Se que es muy malo de mi parte el dejar el capítulo así y no decir quien llama a Kagome.. Así que aquí vamos..

Gracias por leerme chicas.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece.

...

Kagome Pov...

-Kagome Hija... - aparece mi abuelo del interior del templo justo en el momento en que ya Sesshomaru ha dejado de besarme. Kami gracias a que no vio nada, sonriente se me acerca y me abraza.

-Abuelo, estoy en casa... El es Sesshomaru Taisho, mi maestro en la beca- lo presento y las facciones de Sesshomaru se en durante minimamente cuando lo presento como un maestro. Se que le molesta, pero acepto esto, aunque sé que es solo por un tiempo.

Hasta ese momento mi abuelo lo nota y sus ojos se abren al escuchar su nombre y más su apellido, estoy desconcertada y mi abuelo parece recordar y analizar algo que yo no se. Sesshomaru lo nota y lo ve inquisidor.

-Taisho...

-Hmm.

Silencio.

-¿Tus antepasados vivieron en el Sengoku? - ¿A que va eso abuelo?

-No, escuche a mi madre mencionar que eran de las tierras del Oeste- responde tranquilo pero expectante ; Yo en cambio, no entiendo nada. Mi abuelo le extiende la mano y susurra una plegaria a Kami en un lenguaje demasiado antiguo que otra vez, no comprendo; misteriosamente Sesshomaru comprende algo y le da su mano. Me siento pérdida en ese momento.

Veo lo extraño y a la vez emocionante que resulta todo esto, no comprendo pero muero por saber que pasar; de repente siento como mi abuelo toma mi mano y la junta con la de Sesshomaru, una corriente pasa entre nosotros y mi corazón se acelera, siento su pulso y se que sintió la conexión, mi abuelo sigue en su plegaria y a los pocos segundos hay silencio.

-Que la profecía se cumpla en ustedes-susurra mi abuelo y eso sí lo entendí. ¿De que hablas abuelo?

Abre los ojos y nos sonríe me abraza y Bendice, lo mismo con Sesshomaru quien se deja hacer y yo no entiendo nada. ¿Que profecía?

-Kagome, hija la profecía llego antes de que pudiera explicartela - Escucho y lo veo con Cara de Yo_no_comprendo_que_dices_abuelo-La perla de Shikon es pasada cada 5 generaciones a la doncella del templo Higurashi, la pero busca la pareja, el otro lado del hilo de su dueña y se lo muestra, ella busca que se encuentren y se unan, la sucesora siempre encuentra la felicidad en un hilo de la tierra del sol Naciente y eros aquí hija, la profecía sea cumplida.

Yo me he quedado sin palabras, así que aún antes de que yo Tuviera la perla, ella me mostraba a Sesshomaru, ella hizo eso en el y en mi; Lo que me desconcierta es el hecho de que me lo mostrará de la manera en que lo hizo. Kami-sama y ¿si mi abuelo sabe eso?

-Tienen mi bendición, le conté la nueva a tu madre Hija... Kami-sama ha bendecido la familia... - y se aleja.

Sigo tomada de la mano de Sesshomaru y aun estoy en shock, Era...

-El destino... Ahora recuerdo que una vez mi madre me contó la profecía de la Media Noche, y no la recordé en el momento que soñé contigo.

-Tu, ¿Sabias algo de eso?

-Solo la historia de mi familia, la media noche cada 5 generaciones, la de tu familia no.

-La perla, lo hizo...

\- ¿Tienes la perla? - Pregunta

-Si, cuando no soporte el no saber quien eras le pedí que me fueras posible verte y apareciste.

Cierra la boca y aprieta mi mano con la suya.

-Por lo menos no debemos esconder la relación de tu familia.

Me sonrojo, ya mi abuelo lo debió de haber contado a mi madre y hermano, creo que incluso al gato. Me siento feliz, por lo menos, esta escrito que debíamos encontrarnos y que el es el indicado. Kami así lo decidió.

-El destino... - Susurro y me beso.

Sesshomaru Povs...

Llego a mi casa con la clara razón de que podré ver a Kagome mañana, Es domingo, no universidad y la familia lo sabe, Kami te debo una.

Odie cuando me presentó como un maestro, pero gracias a Kami que el abuelo unió mis ancestros junto con los de Kagome. Esta escrito, fue el destino, ella es mía.

Duermo magníficamente pero en la mañana...

-Diga.

-Sesshomaru...

-¿Que quieres Inuyasha? - son las 6 de la mañana y el mio idiota me llama, ¿que quiere?

-Mi mamá... esta en el hospital, se despertó muy mal y se desmayo.

Izayoi...

-¿Donde estas?

Izayoi, la madre de Inuyasha, es una mujer dulce y pacífica, la respeto mucho, cuando mi padre dejo a mi madre y esta muriera, intente por todos los medios odiar a Izayoi.

Ya no tenía familia, pero luego me di cuenta que, mi madre no era feliz y que fue lo mejor. Irasue, mi madre murió en un accidente, dolió pero Izayoi me consoló a pesar de que intente odiarla, no podía ; ella fue un refugio que respeto y conoció mis límites y mi actitud.

Agradezco silenciosamente su paciencia conmigo y me preocupo por ella. Pero tuvo un error en su vida.

Dar a luz al Idiota de Inuyasha. ¿Como alguien como ella pido concebir algo como el híbrido? Si Inuyasha no ha aparecido muerto es porque no me gustaría verla sufrir a Izayoi. Solo esta ella e Inuyasha, mi padre murió hace mucho y ella nos tiene a nosotros.

Llego a la clínica y exijo su habitación. La encuentro y veo como un doctor la atiende y al otro lado Inuyasha muy preocupado.

-Cuenta que paso Inuyasha - exijo, porque eso de pedir, no se me da.

Inuyasha no puede hablar, enserio esta preocupado, volver mi mi vista al doctor y le doy instrucciones de que haga lo que tenga que hacer por ella. El asiente y sale del dormitorio.

Me siento a su lado y luce pálida, no puedo dejarla. Recuerdo a Kagome y mi cita con ella hoy.

Son las 7 y algo, Inuyasha esta aquí así que envió un email y un texto.

"Kagome...

Surgió algo con Izayoi, la madre de Inuyasha, lamento mucho esto pero no podré verte hoy.

Hablamos luego.

Tuyo, Sesshomaru "

...

Notas finales: Bueno creo que con esto compensó un poco todas las semanas de retraso.

Seguiré en esta incomodidad por algún otro tiempo, pero no dejaré de escribir, no se preocupe.

Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico, espero sus Reviews.

Sayonara GabiiSesshYue D'TaishoUchiha...


	17. Chapter 17: La leyenda de las Medias-Noc

**Notas de Autora**: Buenas, yo aquí que enserio que me quiero hacer sicaria para matar a mi hermano por como me ha tenido con esto de las computadoras; porque ahora resulta que hay 2 en casa, pero ninguna con Word. Bien aquí regrese y les prometo que tendre capitulo cada 3 dias.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece; sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

…

**Kagome Povs…**

Me desesperezo y me siento en la cama; he tenido un sueño gratificante y para nada perturbador; no es que los demas hayan sido malos, claro que no, pero no podia despertar tranquila, el sentimiento de angustia en mi corazon y la desesperacion de no saber porque me ocurria todo aquello me llenaba de culpa, dolor y desamor; algo de aunque no lo conocia me mataba. Yo deseaba conocerlo, deseaba saber quien era, porque pasaba eso, porque me sentia asi.

Aun no se con exactitud todo lo que pasa, pero se que despues de lo que paso en el templo con mi abuelo; la puerta de que el destino hizo su jugada esta abierta. Kami, gracias por lo que haces.

Veo mi telefono y veo que tengo un mensaje y un correo en el, Sesshomaru.

"Kagome…

Surgio algo con Izayoi, la madre de Inuyasha, lo lamento mucho pero no podre verte hoy.

Hablamos luego.

Tuyo, Sesshomaru"

Ambos mensajes dicen lo mismo, parece que no puede hablar y por lo del mensaje me imagino que Inuyasha esta ahí, es mejor; que no me hable; parece que la madre de Inuyasha es muy importante para Sesshomaru, aun no se porque pero me parece tierno, que se preocupe por ella. Quisiera conocerla, y talvez algun dia lo haga…

Contesto el mensaje esperando que nada malo pase y que el no se preocupe, quisiera ayudarlo pero realmente no se me ocurre una idea de como ir y estar con el sin que se sepa que sea algo de el…

Mujer… Aun recuerdo cuando intente ponerle etiqueta a la relacion y la catalogo como "Su mujer". Siento un escalofrio recorrerme al recordar las circunstancias en las que me encontraba cuando lo dijo: sus ojos dorados oscuros por la reciente accion cometida en el escritorio del auditorio, a puertas cerradas pero con la pasion a flor de piel; el abrochaba gentilmente mi camisa y aun mi pecho subia y bajaba recuperandome del orgasmo, "Su Mujer", el me considera suya, y asi es, el se considera mio y estoy mas que feliz por ello.

"Sesshomaru…

No sabes como quisiera estar contigo ahora, espero que todo este bien y Kami la ayude,

Hablamos cuando puedas…

Solo tuya y tu mio… Kagome"

Envio y empiezo mi domingo en casa…

**Sesshomaru Povs…**

-Inuyasha… Inuyasha…- llamo y el idiota del Hibrido esta adormilado en el sofa de la habitacion, parece que ni siquiera ha tomado café o comido algo y son las 4 casi 5 de la tarde. No se ha movido de la habitacion en todo el dia y se ve preocupado, yo estoy preocupado; Izayoi ha pasado por muchos examenes hoy y solo esperamos que no tenga nada malo o que se pueda tratar; mis ordenes fueron directas, todo lo que sea necesario para asegurarnos que estara bien.

Nos traeran resultados a las 5 y minutos, mientras solo velamos por el sueño de la mujer de cabellos negros con toques platinados, de piel bronceada ligeramente y con marcas finas de edad, mas esas lineas de risa alrededor de sus labios. Duerme apasible en la camilla, tranquila y muy serena, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella fue el amor de mi padre, y despues de no mucho tiempo de conocerla me di cuenta porque fue asi. Su forma de ser es tan diferente al de mi madre; aunque yo ame a mi madre demasiado era mi madre; aun recuerdo que cuando no habia nadie cerca, ni siquiera mi padre; mi madre me tomaba en brazos y me acurrucaba en su regazo, me contaba la historia que nunca podia contar, la que solo yo debia saber y que algun dia entenderia: La leyenda de las medias noches.

-Inuyasha… Inuyasha…- nada, asdi que me harto, tomo una almohada y se la lanzo en la cara – Idiota…

-Que… que… ¿Por qué hicis…- le lanzo otra almohada en la cara porque al idiota se le ha olvidado donde esta.

-Callate y ve a comer algo

-hmmm, oye y ¿que ha dicho el doctor?- pregunta estirandose y colocando las almohadas en el sofa.

-Los resultados y diagnostico estaran aquí a las 5, ve a comer y me traes un café- se levanta e intenta hacerse el ofendido por mandarlo a traerme un café, luego suspira y…

-Sesshomaru…- baja la cabeza y solo lo observo, suspira – sabes, mama es la persona mas importante de mi vida, agradezco que la aprecies y estes aquí con nosotros, a pesar de todo,eres mi hermano y…

-Inuyasha…

-No, dejame terminar; tambien eres importante para mi…

-Inuyasha, ustedes son lo que me queda y, hmmmm- suspiro y observo a Izayoi y al hibrido idiota que es mi medio hermano – me doleria perderlos – admito.

Hay un silencio por alrededor de un minuto y luego Inuyasha camina hacia la puerta, toma el pomo y cuando lo gira…

-Solo café negro sin azucar ¿o quieres algo mas?

Me sorprende que sepa como me gusta el café y su pregunta seguramente se dirige a si quiero un sandwich o un baguette – Sabes que lo que haya…

Asiente – Me llamas cuando venga el doctor y… Sesshomaru… Gracias. – ha salido de la habitacion y me deja pensando

-A pesar de que se insulten en frente de quien sea si se quieren ¿No? – Izayoi me ve con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, tan maternal y pura como siempre ha sido, con ambos; a pesar de que no soy su hijo.

La tomo de la mano y solo atino a besr el nudillo de sus dedos.

-Sabes, Sesshomaru, no te sentirias tan solo si buscaras la chica de la profesia – la veo expectante porque no tenia ni idea que sabria algo - ¿Acaso no ha cumplido la leyenda de la Media Noche contigo hijo?

Sonrio y ella desliza una carcajada limpia que envuelve la habitacion entera

-No sabia que tenias conocimiento de la profesia, Mama me decia de niño que no debia contarla a nadie.

\- Todas las mujeres de la tierra del Oeste la conocemos, pero solo el hombre con el que se ha de cumplir la conoce, recuerda que la famila Taisho es la cabeza del Oeste y la profesia se cumple con nuestra famila.

-Inuyasha…

\- El no la conoce, no es el primogenito Sesshomaru, todas las profecias se cumplen con los primeros hijos de la generacion escogida y, mediante sueños la mujer que dio a luz el herededo se le concede que revele la profecia a su hijo en lo secreto, esta no se puede cambiar… sabes, tu mama me hizo prometer que te recordaria la leyenda y anoche…

-Izayoi… ¿que paso anoche?- pregunto, ahora creo en muchas cosas…

\- Si yo estoy aquí en el hospital es porque tu e Inuyasha quieren asegurarse que no tengo nada, pero, Anoche, hable con Irasue…

-Mama…

-Estaba muy joven, hermosa y como tu la recuerdas, con el porte de poder que ella siempre tuvo, me dijo que, habias conocido a la mujer de la profecia, que aun tenias dudas y que cumpliera mi palabra de recordarte la leyenda… Sesshomaru, no permitas que alguien se interponga entre ella y tu, ustedes estan predestinados, los sueños te la mostraron y el Kami hizo que se conocieran para no separarse nunca; recuerda que el hilo rojo se estira y si lo encuentras, la felicidad esta garantizada cuando tienes el otro extremo…

-Izayoi, y ¿que hago cuando tu hijo anda detrás de ella?- suelto, ella necesita saber que esta pasando, porque esta mas que claro que Inuyasha esta interesado en Kagome, no lo pienso permitir…

-Sesshomaru, ni tu hermano puede interponerse en lo que Kami ha escrito en el destino, Tomala, ella esta predestinada para ti Sesshomaru…

-Izayoi, Gracias…- le beso la frente y acaricio su mano entre las mias, ella es especial; ella es mi segunda madre.

-Sesshomaru, yo te amo, eres mi hijo tambien y es mi deber velar por tu bienestar asi como lo estas haciendo conmigo ahora; aunque veras que cuando el doctor venga dira que no tengo nada; fue la experiencia lo que me dejo debil.

-Es mi deber saber que estas bien Izayoi…

De repente se abre la puerta y se ve un Inuyasha con cafes y sandwiches entrando a la habitacion.

-Toma, no habian Baguettes; ¿ya vino el doctor? – pregunta besando en la frente a su madre y la idea de molestarlo me asalta.

-¿Te he llamado idiota? – digo con sorna y el me ve con mala cara, me hace muecas e Izayoi solo se rie.

-Buenas tarde-noches señores y Señora Taisho – entra el doctor y parece tranquilo, nos hemos puesto de pie e Inuyasha de la impresión casi escupe el café; si que es Idiota.

-Diganos como esta mama – pregunto y el medico revisa sus papeles; Inuyasha e Izayoi me ven con asombro, observo a Izayoi y esta casi llorando, sostiene mi mano y yo la sostengo fuerte. Nunca le habia dicho mama; ahorsa si que Inuyasha escupio el café, llamando la atencion del doctor.

-Si, bueno, señor, ¿le ocurre algo? – pregunta el doctor mirando preocupado a Inuyasha.

-No… NO… NADA, Mmmm, diganos como esta, ¿que tiene mama?- dice recuperandose.

-Bien, pues, solo fue una baja presion que le causo el desmayo, ohh, debe de alimentarse más saludable y tomar las pastillas que le recete para tratar cualquier problema con su presión arterial, de lo contrario todo esta muy bien Señora Taisho. Tiene unos muy buenos hijos- dice el médico de 50 algo años de manera fraternal y observandonos, Izayoi sonríe y le pregunta por el alta la cual se la concede instantáneamente.

Inuyasha se la lleva a casa no sin antes a su manera desquitarse por lo del café, igual le devolví el insulto ; pero antes de que dejen el hospital y con la promesa de visitarla al día siguiente me dirijo a Inuyasha...

\- Híbrido, cuidada y no seas tan idiota.

-Bastardo, te voy a matar... grita y trata de pegarme, lo atajo de un brazo y con el café en mi mano solo digo

-Gracias por el café... y regreso al hospital...

**Kagome Povs... **

Casi no he salido de mi habitación, mamá sabe de mi relación con mi maestro pero hablaremos cuando Souta y el abuelo no estén en la mira... El abuelo no ha tocado el tema del templo aunque mi hermano dice que quiere conocerlo...

-hey Kags, ¿cuando conoceré a tu novio? - mis colores se suben a mi rostro cuando me lo pregunto al solo salir de la habítacion.

-Muy pronto, oe... ¿Donde esta el abuelo? - lo piensa un momento y me dice que lo vio no hace mucho en la terraza de la casa. Tomo la pela, la cual ahora uso como collar y no me lo quitaré para nada y camino en búsqueda de mi abuelo, se que esta solo y así podré preguntarle lo que no se de lo que se trata todo esto con Sesshomaru.

Efectivamente en la terraza con un pergamino y un puro esta mi abuelo, mirando el camino de los cerezos y fumando metódico. Me acerco y me siento junto a él, sonríe y me ve paternal.

-Kagome, hija, pensé que estabas con tu destino...

\- No abuelo, surgió algo, dime, ¿De que se trata eso, lo de ayer?

-Sabía que preguntarías, pon atención- toma un largo jalón del puro y me acomodo para escucharlo... - Desde tiempos remotos, los de las tierras del Oeste juntaron su destino con las sacerdotizas del Sengoku, cundo el amo se enamoró de una de ellas y fue presentada por sueños a el, y a ella mediante la perla que ella protegía, La Shikon No Tama, ella busca el lado del hijo rojo de su protectora y busca su felicidad, para que la perla siempre este pura y llena de buenas vibraciones, la perla encontró el hilo de la generaciones de su ama estaban ligados con los del Oeste, así que mostró al amo que se uniría para siempre con su protectora, la perla los muestra en sueños, hace de que antes de que se vean ellos estén perdidamente enamorados, así no habrá objeción y serían felices...

La pareja se unió, y la perla cumplía la leyenda cada 5 generaciones, general y chistosamente cada 5 generaciones la primogénita es niña, así que todo está escrito Kagome... En el oeste, la leyenda solo la conoce el heredero de la profecía, cuando ore a Kami y tu destino comprendió y acepto la bendición, entendí que el era, que no era un enredo de tu hilo rojo, sino el verdadero otro lado... ¿Ahora comprendes? - Mi abuelo voltea a verme y realmente ha sido la leyenda más emocionante y verdadera que haya escuchado.

Todo encaja, por que el soñaba, porque yo soñaba, porque el entendió la oración, porque la perla... Todo estaba escrito...

Doy las gracias al abuelo y camino por la vereda de los cerezos, busco el templo, miro atrás y mi abuelo sigue fumando tranquilamente, ahora se todo... ahora entiendo todo...

**Sesshomaru Povs... **

Al salir del hospital, y aclarar todo lo que Izayoi me dijo, necesito dar gracias, necesito visita el lugar en donde la vi, donde la bese... Donde mis oraciones fueron escuchadas y se, de luna foto que ella estará ahí...

He encendido incienso y rezado una plegaria de gracia a Kami-sama, por que no dejaré que aún mi hermano la quiera rematar de mi camino, porque hora que la tengo, no la dejaré ir, porque con ella, todo es y será diferente...

-Sesshomaru... - Volteo y antes de que mencionará mi nombre su presencia la reconocí a lo lejos, ella se queda ahí, parada, con una sonrisa hermosa y enamorada solo para mi, la veo profundamente y mentalmente me prometo algo...

"Nadie me quitará a Kagome"

...

**Notas finales: **bien espero dejarlas bien servidas y el viernes o sábado estará la continuación, prometida, sino vienen a Honduras y me matan, jajaja.

Chicas, iniciar un nuevo fic de esta pareja con mucho humor y se llamará "Volverás porque YO lo ordeno"... espero lo lean y me apoyen... No tendrá muchos capítulos pero será entretenido.

Gracias por sus Reviews y espero más... vamos que la historia va para largo...

Sayonara GabiiSesshYue D'TaishoUchiha...


	18. Chapter 18: Mujeres

**Notas de autora:** Chicas he vuelto! No crean que mori y dejare mis fics en nada; no hago eso, pero últimamente ando migraña y en un momento de lucidez escribo… Aparte que tengo una agenda mas apretanda que la de un presidente, pero aquí estoy; solo espérenme.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

…

**Sesshomaru Povs…**

Un dia mas en la Universidad, pero nunca sentí tantas ganas de empezar mi dia de trabajo; realmente el saer que la vere es una gran recompensa, mi meta al final del dia.

Me visto con camisa blanca de botones; me enrollo las mangas porque, es un buen dia y asi me gusta mas; pero para no ser informal me coloco un chaleco; pantalones negros y zapatos caros. Tengo mis gustos.

Ingreso los libros que necesito y una caja especial de terciopelo negro.

Ayer con Kagome en el templo, simplemente disfrutamos de la compañía mutua, de sentarnos en la entrada del mismo, de ella recostada en mi hombro y yo; oliendo su esplendido aroma y sintiendo el calor de su compañía. Ella es mia, solo mia.

Disfrute escucharla su versión de la leyenda y le conte la mia.

A nadie le había contado algo respecto a mi madre y respecto a mi relación con Izayoi.

Nadie estuvo al nivel que Kagome esta en mi corazón; nadie que fuera digno de saber por mi boca lo que pase, lo que nunca hable.

Vi que tenia la perla en su cuello; en un collar no a su altura. "Si esa perla nos unio eternamente, merece estar en un collar mucho mejor".

Cuando la deje; conduci directo a la mejor joyería de Tokio. Y lo vi; el collar digno para Kagome. No dude en comprarlo, el dinero nunca es problema y me importa muy poco si es para Kagome; ella ya es mi todo.

Llego directo a mi auditorio y con audífonos en mis oídos, música ni tan alta pero buen pretexto para evitar saludar a muchos. Camino decidido y al entrar al auditorio, me detengo en seco. Camino a mi escritorio y dejo mis cosas en el; saco mis audífonos y la veo con mirada de "Que Diablos haces aquí".

-Sesshomaru, Konnichiwa; ¿Cómo estas?- pregunta con voz aterciopelada y seductora. La veo y aunque no quiera debo contestarle.

-Buenos días, Kagura. ¿necesitas algo?- pregunto seco.

-Solo saludarte; ¿te sientes bien?

-Estoy bien; ¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto nuevamente en señal de Si-no-neceitas-nada-vete.

-Ohh, nada; solo…

-Buenos…- volteamos a ver la puerta del auditorio y veo la figura de Kagome en una falda azul claro un poco arriba de las rodillas; un blusa sin mangas fresca y abotonada; dentro de la falda y su cabello en la coleta. Hermosa.

De reojo veo a Kagura que la ve con reproche y kagome avergonzada de su intromisión.

-Necesitaba algo… ehmmmm… ¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunta inquisidora kagura.

-Etto, yo soy Kagome Higurashi, Kagura-sensei; lamento el haber entrado asi; lo siento.

-¿Necesitas algo Kagome?- pregunto en un intento de que me saque de esta situación antes de que sea poco caballeroso.

-Solo, necesitaba hablar con Sesshomaru-sensei pero…

-No te preocupes; Kagura-sensei, ¿podemos hablar luego?- Kagura me ve y asiente, me da un beso en la mejilla que lo recibo de mala gana y pasa la lado de Kagome; sonriéndole pero; con un leve dejo de Impediaste-mi-oportunidad.

Kagura sale y hago el ademan de que cierre la puerta.

Kagome hace lo que le pido y se queda ahí; en la entrada.

Camino hacia ella y me desvio; desactivo las cámaras y la abrazo por la espalda;y escucho un gemido bajo salir de sus labios. Le beso el cuello y la aprieto contra mi.

-Sesshomaru…

Camino con ella hasta mi escritorio y me apoyo en el; con ella entre mis piernas y brazos. La tomo de la barbillay nuestras miradas se unen; café contra ambar, sus ojos reflejan los mios con anhelo y amor.

-Buenos días Kagome…- susurro y ella coloca sus manos en mi rostro, su toque es celestial y ella me besa. Me entrego a su dulce movimiento, a sus ganas de besarme ella, de ser ella.

Dejo que me guie, que su boca tome el control de la mia; y me besa con amor, con el sentimiento de "Buenos días hoy y siempre".

Termina el beso y con mi otra mano he tomado la caja para ella, al final tomo el control y sigo rosando mis labios con los de ella.

-¿La perla? – pregunto y ella señala su cuello; hago ademan de que se la quite y lo hace.

La saco de la cadena y la boto en el basurero; ella me ve sorprendida. Le doy la caja y sus ojos se abre mas; ni siquiera la ha abierto y esta srprendida.

-¿no la piensas abrir?- y ella aun no sale de su asombro; la abro y esta en shock; le coloco la perla y la pongo delicadamente en su cuello. Perfecta; simplemente perfecta – Si esta perla, nos unio para siempre; debe corgar del mejor collar…

Me abraza y me da de besos en la cara; solo la abrazo; me encanta…

**Kagome Povs…**

Estoy en clases, moviéndome de un lugar a otro; con mi cabeza en alto y mostrando el collar donde cuelga la perla de Shikon; Sesshomaru me ha sorprendido; aparte de mi familia y Sango, nadie me había regalado algo.

Paso a rectoría y me dan aviso que Sesshomaru debe ir mañana a un congreso y debo acompañarlo; en Kyoto. Me imagino que viajara hoy en la noche, debo hablar con el pronto. Camino por el edificio de sango; la dejo en su clase; la clase de Kagura-sensei y en eso Miroku se nos une; Miroku es un buen chico. No le he visto el talle de pervertido (aun) pero por lo que he visto; el ama a Sango.

Al dejarla en el salón escucho que me hablan…

-Señorita Kagome; ¿puedo hablar con usted?- es Kagura-sensei; asiento y camino con ella hasta su oficina; ni idea de lo que quiera pero me siento rara.

Ingreso y es una oficina normal; lujosa como todos los catedráticos de la Universidad; todos tienen estilo.

-Puede sentarse – lo hago y uno mis manos; no se que sea – Usted es la asistente de Sesshomaru-sensei ¿No?- asiento- bien; ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Lo que quiera; Kagura-sensei-respondo.

-mañana; Sesshomaru ira a un congreso contigo; por lo que se; dura 2 dias- esto es nuevo; no me dijeron cuanto tiempo duraba – Como mujer; ¿sabes lo que es estar enamorada?

Me deja en shock; ¿ella esta enamorada de Sesshomaru?

-Vigila quien se le acerque; solo tu puedes estar con el…

-Etto; Kagura-sensei; por lo que… bueno, yo se… no esta casado o con una relación… digo- ella se levanta y camina enfrente de mi; se apoya en el escritorio.

-Yo Kagome; he estado enamorada de el desde que estábamos en secundaria y cuando el se fue; crei que lo había perdido; pero ahora, no permitiré que se me vaya… ¿me entiendes? Kagome, ¿Crees en el destino? Porque yo si.

¿Destino?

-Disculpe Kagura-sensei, pero; yo creo que… no debo meterme en eso… lo siento…me debo ir.

Me levanto y ella me ve:

-Kagome… porque eres mujer; ayúdame.

Giro la puerta y salgo de ahí…

…

**Notas Finales: **TaDa!

Aquí continuaciones en los 2 ficz; no se queden ahí y pasen a leer.

Cualquier cosa buena en los Reviews por favor…

Sayonara; GabiiSesshYue…D'TaishoUchiha…


	19. Chapter 19: Celos Animales

**Notas de autora:** Tadaima! Yo aquí con la entrega número 19.

Puse en mi Facebook que pensaba sacarlo de internet este Fic; y pues me convencieron de terminarlo aquí y luego editarlo para publicarlo con mi nombre real. Me parece muy bien su apoyo y lo agradezco enormemente; lo terminare y algún día lo verán con este nombre en un libro.

Ayúdenme en pensar en una imagen para la portada!

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

…

**Kagome Pov…**

Voy caminando hacia la última clase, camino de la forma más extraña que podría hacerlo.

Estoy furiosa; estoy dolida; estoy celosa.

No lo entiendo, me queda claro que Sesshomaru me ama solo a mí y todo lo que está pasando entre nosotros es único; pero que otra mujer ponga los ojos en el me hace, sentir….

No me gusta; sé que antes no podía hacer nada; todas babean por él; y yo me sentía menos; pero… Después de todo, de todo lo que ha pasado y sabemos que a pesar de todo, estamos predestinados, yo lo siento mío.

No sé ni como pude escucharla, sentía que un calor horrible me corría por las venas; que en cualquier momento podía callarla y decirle "Él es mío, y si creo en el destino; porque él me unió para siempre con Sesshomaru".

No lo hice.

Tal vez tenía razón; un amor no se olvida; y no es que tenga experiencia en eso, pero sé que nunca olvidaría a Sesshomaru ahora que lo tengo.

Cálmate Kagome; cálmate.

Llego a clase y Sesshomaru me hace ademan de que me acerque; todos se sientan en su puesto y yo me acerco al escritorio; veo el amplio escritorio de madera y sonrió al recordar lo que ha pasado encima de él; levanto mi vista y veo la mueca de sonrisa en el rostro de Sesshomaru; con sus lentes de montura en metal plateado; confundiéndose con su cabello; sus ojos viéndome y escudriñando el lugar en donde reposa mi mano; justo donde estuve sentada cuando me tomo.

Se aclara la garganta y yo me sonrojo de lo que estuve recordando; no estamos solos Kagome; Cálmate.

-¿Te avisaron del Congreso en Kyoto?- pregunta aun con voz ronca.

-No sabía que era de 2 días

-2 días el congreso; por los viajes dan toda la semana prácticamente; viajamos mañana; el congreso empieza mañana a las 7pm con la apertura; pero las actividades se desarrollan los 2 días siguientes; viajamos mañana; pero el papeleo se hace esta noche; te quedas.

Asiento y me dirijo a mi puesto; y Sesshomaru empieza la clase; 10 minutos después entra Inuyasha y Sesshomaru lo fulmina con la mirada; no dice nada y la clase transcurre otra vez.

No sé cómo logro poner atención a ese hombre; está ahí, de pie de espaldas dirigiendo y escribiendo algo en la pizarra; puedo ver su amplia espalda; sus hombros y su cabello en una coleta. Hermoso.

Aprieto mis piernas entre mi falda y mis ojos corren hacia su trasero; ¿Lo he tocado? Sacudo mi cabeza ante el pensamiento y aprieto más mis piernas al solo sentir una corriente atravesarme; levanto la vista y es que; Sesshomaru me está viendo; entre sus lente con la mirada penetrante y dorado oscuro… Oh no… El ámbar se ha obscurecido.

Se para detrás de su escritorio y por un leve movimiento de cabeza sé qué; o detecto mis movimientos de cruzar y apretar las piernas… o lee mis pensamientos.

Kami…

Suena el timbre y me levanto rápido; me extiende una nota con unos papeles que debo conseguir para antes de salir de la Universidad; y al tomarla la electricidad entre nosotros es notoria; yo cierro mis ojos y el trata de ocultar un gruñido salvaje entre su garganta. Me siento necesitada.

"Kagome; estas aun en la Universidad; contrólate" salgo del auditorio con el pensamiento que; Mi sentido de posesión me está excitando. Kami ayúdame.

**Sesshomaru Pov…**

Me agarro del escritorio y me pego al de forma que no se vea el bulto entre mis piernas; sentí que debía voltear a ver a Kagome en la clase y el verla apretar las piernas; cruzarlas y sonrojarse deliciosamente, supe que estaba pensando en mí. Oh Muñeca.

Solo verla me encendió y el contacto que tuvimos hace unos segundos activo al animal dentro de mí. Cierro los ojos y escucho que me llaman.

-Eh Sesshomaru; ¿Te encuentras Bien?

-Porque llegaste tarde Inuyasha...- Menciono en tono de dímelo-ahora-hibrido

-Se me hizo tarde y ¿No viste que venía hasta hiperventilado de la corrida que di para lograr llegar? Eres un desconsiderado Sesshomaru – hace un puchero que se me antoja lo más infantil y estúpido que haya visto hacer a Inuyasha.

-No seas un niño y organízate; no vuelvas a venir tarde; aquí soy...

-Si lo se… Mi sensei; lo lamento; no volverá a ocurrir- Me confirma – Etto; Sesshomaru ¿Puedes quedarte con mama esta noche? tengo que hacer unos trabajos urgentes y además… TU le prometiste ir hoy a verla; así que…

-Bien

-¿Enserio?- pregunta con cara de idiota.

-me quedare con ella – me ve y le doy un golpe en la mejilla – despierta idiota y vete; llegare más tarde.

-idiota no me pegues; ya me voy… Buenas Noches.

Se pierde por la puerta y Kagome viene entrando; llenamos el papeleo con sus datos y los míos; son formas del Congreso.

Le explico de que se trata; que debe saber; a quien poner atención; de quien tomar notas, a quien saludar y a quien ignorar; hay muchas personas que se creen importantes pero no vale ni la pena saber ni su nombre. Yo puedo guiarla.

Está leyendo y llenando la última página cuando con disimulo cierro la puerta y apago las cámaras; ella quiere aprender y así que no me nota; en cambio yo; si puedo llevarla a su objetivo lo hare; la ayudare y guiare en el camino y si es necesario; la seguiré; pero ahora; basta de enseñanzas; tengo un problema entre mis piernas y solo lo soluciona lo que ella apretaba entre sus piernas.

Rápido me coloco detrás de ella y muevo los papeles a salvo de lo que puede pasar. Ella se estremece de la nada me sorprende dándose la vuelta y atrapándome en un beso lleno de pasión; la beso de vuelta y la tomo de su trasero apretándola contra mi miembro.

Jadea y yo no retengo el gruñido que nace de mi garganta.

Busca desesperada mi camisa y casi me la desgarra. Me necesita; pero creo que hay otra razón detrás de todo este espectáculo.

Quito su camisa y de la cintura para arriba la dejo con el collar y la perla colgando hermosamente en su cuello cayendo entre sus senos; los devoro y enrollo la falda hacia su cintura; me ha hecho la tarea fácil.

Osadamente siento como ella intenta desatar mi pantalón y entonces la paro.

-Ya nos calmaremos la sed Muñeca; yo lo hago.- asiente y me besa; saco mi miembro y hago a un lado sus bragas; ni ella ni yo tenemos tiempo de desnudarnos completamente y entro.

Pide; y yo doy; no tengo tiempo de pararme a hacer las cosas delicadamente; ella no lo quiere en este momento y yo soy un animal en celo desatado en este momento.

Las empotro en el escritorio y embisto duro contra ella: no duraremos mucha muñeca; pero será magnifico.

Araña mi espalda y gime sin control; ella esta suelta, ella no siente vergüenza; no siente temor; ella ha florecido, es mía.

Unas veces más; unos minutos más…

-Mío,… Tu eres… mío- dime en mi oído y deja que su orgasmo recorra su cuerpo.

Unas veces más, dentro de ella y yo llego a mi clímax.

Huele a sexo, crudo y la mujer bajo mi cuerpo esta sonriente y tratando de respirar correctamente; beso si frente y digo:

-Solo tuyo…

…

**Notas Finales**: Y pues, no han llegado al Congreso y en sexo se ha apoderado de ellos; Jajaja; bien ¿Reviews?

Pasen a Volverás porque YO lo digo.

Sayonara GabiiSesshYue, D'TaishoUchiha


End file.
